


Ha To Tsume

by taichiyagami



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: Yamato is the future leader of his Pack and has been tasked with finding and killing a Vampire to prove his worth. While out hunting one night he comes across Taichi, a beautiful brunette who is in need of a little help. Yamato quickly realises that saving this young man may have been one of the biggest mistakes of his life. One chance meeting soon spirals out of control and their lives are changed forever. Can a love that is forbidden bloom in such dark times?





	1. Under a Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato the Prince of the Ishida pack has been tasked with proving himself to the current Elders he is worthy of replacing his Father upon his death. Only there is one problem; a time limit. A limit that quickly draws near. While on the hunt for his proof he meets a man in need of help and saves his life. What he never knew was that saving this someone would change his life forever; though for better or worse only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

The subtle glow of the evening moon gently covered the quiet city as it made its ascent across the dark night sky. Tilting his head back a young man looked up through the darkness and cast his gaze over the crescent moon that hung above, a gentle smile crept across lips as he bathed in it warming light. Raising a hand he lifted his hat slightly off his head and scratched it. Placing it back down he lowered his head and continued to make his way down the deserted streets. Kicking the ground beneath his shoe he sighed heavily as he cast his mind back to the beginning of the week.

The young man entered a large stone chamber and took his place in the centre of the room, lifting his head upwards he cast his gaze up at the large throne that stood before him. The sound of a latch being lifted broke the silence that covered the chamber. Slowly the room began to fill with men and women cloaked in black, their faces hidden behind Wolf shaped masks. The new inhabitants of the room looked down from their balcony and hushed whispers filled the room. Taking a deep breath the young man did his best to ignore the idle chatter coming from the congregation. The sound of another latch echoed through the room and silence blanketed the stone chamber as everyone turned their heads towards the throne as a large imposing man entered followed by a small group of older men. Making their way across the front of the balcony the larger man stopped in front of the throne before turning his attentions to the man in the centre. Taking a seat the large man lifted a hand and the rest of the room followed. As they took their seats the man fell to his knee and bowed his head.

“Yamato.” The man bellowed, his voice echoing off of the stone walls. “You have now come of age and it is time for you to take the final trial. As the future leader of our pack, it is your responsibility to prove you are worthy of the title. As you know the final task is not one to be taken lightly and many have died in the pursuit of it. Your final trial is to kill a Vampire and bring back proof of your achievement.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Yamato sighed once more. It was bad enough he had to find and kill a vampire but he had till the next full moon to complete the task, something that was fast approaching. If he didn’t kill a Vampire by then he would never become the leader of the pack and would be excommunicated. Removing his hat from his head he looked up at the moon once more. As the light surrounded him his features became more apparent. His face was slim yet masculine with dazzling blue eyes that sparkled as the moonlight reflected off them giving them an almost ice like colouring. On top of his head, small Wolf ears perturbed from his blonde hair. Though they were small they were still clearly visible if it was not for his black trilby hat. Even though he wore the hat to hide his ears he had turned one side of it up so one ear was slightly exposed but only really noticeable if you were looking for it. For the rest of his body, it was similar to his face. Slim yet masculine which on many would have looked out of place but worked for the young Wolf. He wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. A sleeveless leather trench coat on top that hung just by his ankles. If he moved just right or the wind caught his coat a deep crimson lining could be seen. His legs were encased in tight leather trousers that left very little to any passerby's imagination. Large leather boots with buckles up the side covered his feet and lower calf. Though the buckles held no practical use he liked the way they looked. On his right wrist, he wore a leather cuff and on his left a collection of leather straps that hung loosely from his wrist. Around his neck, he wore a silver pendant of his families insignia the Crest of Friendship. As he bathed in the moons calming glow he enjoyed the silence of the night, though this silence was short-lived as his ears began to twitch. Something was coming… no someone was coming. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps running in his direction. There was also something else hidden behind the footsteps, someone was shouting something but they were just out of reach of his hearing in his current form. Placing his hat back on his head he waited to see who was heading in his direction. He may even get lucky and it would be a Vampire. Moments later a young brunette came running around the corner and headed straight for Yamato.

“If you are not too busy would you mind lending me a hand?”

The man's voice was elegant and had a musical charm to it. Stopping in front Yamato the young brunette looked up at him. Lifting an eyebrow he looked down at the young man before him. He was short a lot shorter than he had seemed from a distance.

“I do not mean to rush you but I am being chased by a rather unsavoury group and if you would be able to help me get away from them I would be in your debt.”

That voice. Something in that voice drew him in, something that seemed familiar but he couldn’t place where he knew it from. Pushing the familiarity aside he grabbed the brunette's hand.

“Follow me,” Yamato commanded and the young man followed.

Under his hat, his ears couldn’t pick up who was following them or what they wanted with this man. He hated not knowing at the best of time but this was a situation he couldn’t afford to be caught up in. Running down a few side streets Yamato pushed open a door and dragged the young man into the building with him the door closing behind them. Wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist he pulled him close.

“Quiet.” The young man nodded in acknowledgement of the blondes order.

Closing his eyes he concentrated trying to hear those that followed them.

“You, go that way, the rest with me. If you can't capture it alive then kill it!”

There they were. What had happened or maybe the better question was what had this guy done, that resulted in these people wanting to kill him. Time slowly ticked by and soon he lost all trace of them. Sighing heavily he opened his eyes. It was then he realised the young man was looking up at him. His head tilted and a goofy smile slapped across his face.

“What?!”

“Oh, nothing just guessing you don’t often save men.”

“What makes you say…” He stopped himself when he realised his arm was around the man's waist and his fingers were intertwined with the hand he had grabbed as well. He quickly released the brunette and stepped back. “I see your point.”

“Taichi.” He said as he laughed to himself.

Rolling his eyes Yamato held out his hand. “Yamato.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Yamato,” Taichi said as he took the blonde's hand.

“So what was that all about?”

“Oh… It is a rather long story and I do not wish to bother you with such boring details, though the long and short of it is based around my family.”

“I know how a family can make things complicated.”

Their hands parted and a silence fell between them.

“Thank you for helping but I should really take my leave. I have inconvenienced you enough this evening.” Turning to leave Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me walk with you a bit. They may not be far and I would hate to find out you got hurt.”

Looking over his shoulder Taichi smiled at him once more but it was different. Lustful and hungry and he swore the boy's eyes flashed red just for a moment. Blinking a couple of times his face returned to normal. He must have imagined it.

“Thank you, Yamato. I will happily accept your offer.”

Letting his hand fall from Taichi’s shoulder he stepped ahead of him and pushed the door open and they both stepped into the night. Walking towards the edge of the side street they headed back out on to the main streets of the city. They continued to walk in silence until Yamato couldn’t take it any more.

“As we got some time want to tell me that story?”

Pulling his phone from his pocket Taichi checked the screen and quickly put it away.

“The night is young so I see no reason why not. I recently turned twenty-one and in my family, it is an age where you must prove yourself worthy of taking over being the head. Sadly my family are very traditional and expect the old ways to be honoured. Even what I wear doesn’t meat their traditional standards.”

As Taichi mentioned what he wore Yamato looked over to study him. In all the commotion he hadn’t taken the time to study the brunette he saved. He had to admit the young man was stunning though be it short. A mass of brown hair stood wildly and untamed but something about it told him it wasn’t as untamed as it seemed. Beneath that polite voice, a wildness shone and his hair was the first point that showed the true nature of the man that stood beside him. His eyes were the next thing to grab his attention. Unlike his own that were large orbs inherit to his Wolf genes, Taichi's were somewhat narrower but beneath half-closed lids, he could see brown orbs looking back at him. Lighter than his hair giving them a sparkle he had never seen in humans before. His skin was tanned but for some reason, it didn’t sit with him as if he had coloured his skin with tanning lotion but it was Taichi's lips that really stood out, they were bright red like blood, slender and supple. Continuing his journey over the man's attire it became obvious to him that he was extremely toned and filled out his clothes but not so much that it looked out of place. He wore a white satin shirt that was tailored to fit with orange cufflinks. On top of the shirt, an orange waistcoat sat buttoned up and had also been made to fit his frame. Covering himself from the chill of the night he a full-length black coat that trailed down to his ankles. He also wore black jeans, not tight-fitting but loose enough he was able to move around in and black hightop converse upon his feet. Bringing his gaze back up he spotted Taichi also had black fingernails and a silver chain around his neck. Meeting the brunettes gaze he smiled.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with your attire. Though it is a tad formal.”

“Formal or good looking?”

“Okay, I’ll admit good looking.”

That goofy smile spread across his lips once more.

“Thank you for the compliment, Yamato.”

His stomach flipped as he Taichi said his name again. Something about it being said by him made his whole body shudder. That feeling of familiarity washed over him once more. What was it about this man that made him feel like this.

“What about yourself? You said you know what it was like to have a family that cause issues. I would like to hear more about you.”

“My family? To be honest they aren’t much different from your own. They are very traditional in their ways and like yourself, I have just turned twenty-one and have to complete a stupid trial to replace my Father as head of the house. Though we are freer to dress as we see fit that doesn’t mean they are any less stuck in their ways. I plan to change such things when, if I become the head of the family. I have a younger brother and I don't want him going through the same ordeals I have been through.”

“I understand that wholeheartedly. I have a younger sister and I wouldn’t wish this upon her.”

“It seems we have more in common than first anticipated.”

“It seems we do. I was very fortunate to meet you this evening.”

Smiling Yamato looked up to see where the moon was but it was nowhere overhead. Then it dawned on him the reason it wasn’t was because they had walked into the forest that surrounded the city. Looking around them he didn’t recognise where they were. Was this Vampire territory?

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it is. This is just an area of the forest I am unfamiliar with.”

“That is understandable, this is my families private land. Not many come in this direction.”

“That makes sense. I suppose I should walk you the rest of the way home.”

“On any other night, I would have taken you up on that offer but even coming this far into our land is dangerous. If my family catch us they would not take it so lightly.”

“I am a big boy I am sure I can look after myself.”

“You are indeed.”

“Sorry?”

“Oh, nothing,” Taichi said casting a side glance down to Yamato’s trousers and smiling. “But I must insist. They will kill you if they find you. It is best you leave.”

“Come on Taichi it can’t be that bad.”

“I wish I could say otherwise but I am grateful I did not kill you but they will not stop themselves like me.”

“I am sure… wait what do you mean by that?” Lifting his nose he inhaled deeply. Nothing. Taichi gave off no scent. “You’re a Vampire!”

“So you know my kind. Then you know that you are lucky to be alive.”

“Same could be said for yourself!”

Leaping backwards Yamato’s body began to change. His hat fell to the floor as his ears begin to grow in size and change to a dark blue colour. His hands began to change and turned into a claw-like appearance. A long dark blue bushy tail grew from the base of his spine and trailed down to the floor.

“So you are a werewolf. Not just any wolf one of Royal blood. You must be the young Prince of the Ishida pack.”

“And you must be the Prince of the Yagami Coven.” Yamato's voice had grown deeper and more primal.

“You are correct. Though I feel our connection must end here. If we shed blood it would only increase the hate between our kinds.”

Narrowing his eyes Yamato lunged towards the young Vampire slashing his claws in front of him. Leaping back Taichi avoided the attack. Before Yamato could launch another he felt his body shift and a pain shot through his body. Clutching his stomach he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He knew if he looked up it would be as if the Vampire hadn’t moved but his training taught him to know better. Their speed rivalled his own and that alone was one of the biggest challenges he faced if he was to kill a Vampire. He knew that killing the future head of the Coven was a dangerous feat. If and that was a big if, he managed to kill Taichi it could make the feud between their people even more volatile than it already was. Getting to his feet he went to meet the brunette's eyes but he was gone. Walking towards his hat he leant down to pick it up as his body returned to normal. As he gripped the hat in his hand he noticed a silver chain lying on the floor. Placing his hat on his head he walked over and picked up the chain. Standing upright he studied the pendant that hung on the end. His eyes widened and he ripped the leather cuff off his wrist. Holding the symbol next to his wrist he growled. The emblem tattoed on his body was the same as the Vampire insignia. Clenching his hand around the pendant his eyes narrowed. He knew he had seen that symbol on a young man only a year ago and though he could not remember what happened nor his face he liked the man and the symbol enough to get it tattoed on him to remind him to never hurt the man he saw that is if he ever remembered what he looked like. Wrapping the cuff around his wrist he stuffed the pendant in his pocket. Straightening his hat he turned to leave the forest but he stopped. Looking over his shoulder he looked up past the forest and towards it edge where he could just see the outline of the mountains that surround not just the forest but the city itself. The Vampires Castle most likely stood there in all its glory hidden from the world. Turning back around he began to make his way deeper into the dense treeline towards the mountains.

Looking down Taichi watched as Yamato fell to his knees. He knew he wouldn't have long before the Wolf caught his breath and would go for a second attack. Quickly he leapt from the ground into the trees and made his way deeper into the forest. Darting from tree to tree until he finally came to a clearing where a small cropping of rocks was situated in the centre. Descending from his current location he slipped between the rocks and into an underground passageway. Continuing on further down the dirt passageway he came to a large stone door. Pulling on it the door slid open and he entered into a large hallway. Quietly he closed the door and leant against it relieved to be back in the safety of his home.

“Where have you been?” The loud shrilled voice ended his brief moment of relief.

“Leave me alone Hikari. I am in no mood to have an argument with you.”

“Father will not be impressed. Another night you return and still no Werewolf.”

“Back off!” Kicking off the wall he turned to face her his fangs bared and red tinge to his eyes.

“Whatever Taichi. Don’t blame me if they throw you out.” Storming past her Brother she disappeared into the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, not that he needed to but it helped calm him, he sighed. His fangs retracted and his eyes returned to their natural colour. Running a hand through his hair he pushed open a nearby door and entered his bedchamber. Pushing it too he made his way over to the bed and collapsed onto it. What a night it had been. First chased by hunters then saved by a Werewolf. His Father would be highly unimpressed with the situation. Something about the blonde stuck with him though. It always had done. A year had passed and still, he hadn’t changed a bit and yet he had to keep up this facade. Though be their past encounter was short-lived Yamato was nothing like the tales of old, could they possibly be wrong about them? A dangerous question, one he knew never to ask out loud as it would mean admitting to what had happened that night and he didn’t want anything to happen to Yamato he owed him that much. He had been saved and Yamato had stayed by his side until they reached the forest. Just like before. At least some part of the tales were true, they were a loyal and protective kind even to those who were not Wolf. That alone would have given him cause to protect the young Wolf Prince. Kicking his shoes off he stretched his feet. He hadn’t run like that in a long time and though he was the undead, it by nowhere near meant he felt no pain. As he lay there a loud banging began to echo through the Castle walls, it seemed to be coming from the front door. The sun would be rising shortly and the Coven knew better than to still be out. Sitting up he waited to see what would happen and it only took a few moments to hear the enraged steps of his younger sister heading towards the Castle entrance.

“WHAT!” She snapped as she pulled the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new fic but that doesn't mean my old one is dead. I have just hit a slight bump with the backstories even though I do have them planned they just aren't flowing the way I would like so thought it best to step away and begin work on this one.
> 
> I know there are a lot of people who do not see the boys this way round and many see Taichi as the Wolf and Yamato as the Vampire but it just never sat right in my head so here is my take on it.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and please leave your comments below. I do enjoy reading and replying to you all.


	2. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty four hours that is all it took for them to see if the other would appear once more but once more meant falling deeper down the rabbit hole than they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“WHAT!” Hikari snapped as she pulled the door open.

Yamato took a slight step back as the door to the Castle opened and he was greeted by a rather angry young woman. Well, she was a woman to humans but he knew full well she was a Vampire. Keeping his calm he smiled softly as he leaned forward and tipped his hat towards her. Just enough to be polite but not enough to reveal his ears.

“I am sorry to disturb you at such an early hour but could I speak with Taichi please?”

“Taichi? What do you want with my brother?”

He was taken back by the realisation that the woman before him was related to Taichi. She wasn’t the smooth talker her brother was but he needed to stay calm he couldn’t risk being found out and to be honest he was really unsure of why he had come here in the first place. He was risking his life just being in the forest let alone being at the door of Vampire Coven. Taking a calming breath he continued.

“He dropped something that belonged to him and felt I should return it.”

He watched as her eyes narrowed and studied him. Leaning forward a lustful look crept across her face.

“I suppose you are my brothers' type. Not surprised he left you a little gift to come and find him. If he isn't for you, you can always come back to my bedchamber.”

“Thank you for the offer but Taichi and I are just friends.” It was that moment he knew what to say. “I am from a neighbouring Coven and we met in the city.”

Leaning back her face contorted into a scowl.

“Wait here.” She barked as she walked away from the door. “Taichi there is some guy here to see you.”

There it was the voice of his sister screaming his name. Getting to his feet he pushed his shoes aside and made his way out of his room and towards the Castle door passing Hikari as he did so.  
“He’s a cute one brother. Try not to make too much noise.”

Ignoring her comment he continued on. Placing a hand on the door he pulled it slightly further back. His eyes widened and jaw fell slack.

“Hi.”

Pulling the door too but not closing it he stormed forward grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging him away from the Castle. He kept a tight grip on the Wolfs’ hand as he pulled him through the courtyard and onto its entrance. Throwing him against a wall he slammed his hands either side of his head before baring his fangs.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He growled.

“So that calm charming demeanour is just an act?” Yamato questioned raising an eyebrow.

Pushing off the wall his fangs retracted but his expression was still plastered with anger.

“You caught me off guard. Would you expect a different reaction?”

“You are a Vampire I was taught to believe you were always calm and charming.”

“When we want something, yes but we are no different from yourselves.” Sighing his expression relaxed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know and honestly I don’t know why I came but… this is yours.” Pulling the necklace from his pocket he shoved his hand toward Taichi.

He watched as Yamato opened his hand revealing his pendant. Bringing a hand to his neck he scrambled looking for it before reaching for it. The moment their fingers touched a spark shot through his body as it did for the Werewolf. Shaking his head he gripped the pendant and brought it to his chest holding it tight.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

He looked into the Vampires' eyes and they were different not just his eyes but everything. Something about the necklace meant more than just a Vampire insignia. Placing a hand over the leather cuff on his wrist he realised it was gone. He must have broken the strap when he pulled it off earlier. It was then he noticed Taichi was looking at his wrist.

“Why do you have that tattoo?”

Lifting his hand he looked down at the black ink etched into his body.

“It was a promise I made to myself long ago.”

“A promise?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It was you wasn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I better go. The sun is rising and you’ll die.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Taichi stepped forward and slipped his hands into Yamato’s.

“What are you doing?”

“You want me to die. You want to take proof of my death. You know taking my pendant would have given everyone the proof they needed.”

“Just because I have to kill one of your kind does not mean I want to.”

“If you didn’t come here to kill me then why did you?”

“To return your necklace to you.”

“You wanted to kiss me didn’t you?”

“What?!” He pulled his hands away and stepped out of the shadows. “Your powers don’t work on me you should know that.”

“I don’t want or need them too. You’ll come to me.” Stepping out of the shadows he stood at the edge between day and night. “You’ll be the one to save me from the light.”

“I don’t know what you are going on about but it is starting to piss me off.”

Then it happened. Taichi stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight. Lunging forward he wrapped himself around the young brunette and pulled him back into the shadows pinning him against the wall.  
“You don't have a clue about saving men.”

Suddenly he was gone. He blinked and Taichi had vanished. Rubbing his face he was confused about what had happened. Why would a Vampire risk his life to kill him? Was he actually trying to kill him? The sun continued to rise in the sky and its light quickly flooded the archway where he stood. Looking down at his wrist he sighed and started to roll his sleeves down. It was then something caught his eye. Looking to his side Taichi’s pendant lay on the floor. Doing the button up on his cuff he leaned down and picked it up.

“The proof I needed. Stupid Vampire.”

Carefully he unclasped the chain and slipped it around his neck tucking it into his shirt. Looking up at the Castle he smiled and began the journey back home. Watching from his bedchamber window Taichi watched as the blonde walked away.

“Stupid wolf.” He muttered to himself.

Turning from the window the shutters began to drop down sealing all the doors and windows from the sunlight. Running his hand through his hair he chuckled to himself. He knew leaving Yamato with his family insignia would hopefully mean the Wolves would leave his Coven alone as they had a new leader. Heading through a door to the side of the room he entered into the washroom. Unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, he hung them on a nearby hook. Walking over to the mirror that stood in the corner of the room he brought his hand to his chest and traced the outline of a tattoo etched into it. As his fingers followed the outline he thought back to earlier that night when Yamato had held onto him in what he could only assume was a Wolf safe house. Looking down as he waited for the hunters to leave there it was right in front of him. It had been a year since he had seen that symbol and even then it was at a distance. His kind had extremely good sight nowhere near as good as the Wolves but good enough he could see the outline of the Wolf insignia that fateful day. Not that he knew it was that on the day, the day they first spoke but Yamato had forgotten though that wasn’t unexpected. Chance meetings with Vampires were very short normally and if they were caught feeding even harder for humans as they could never quite remember what they saw. Like seeing a man standing in a fog miles away but was actually stood right next to you. But Wolves and Vampires that was different. If a Vampire met a Wolf they would remember every detail of the encounter but for Werewolves, they forget within seconds of departing unless they had something to keep the connection alive they would never remember what the Vampire looked like or where they met, but that day, something about that day left an imprint on Yamato just enough for him to remember his families crest. Heading back into the bedchamber he was greeted by Hikari standing by the door.

“Has knocking alluded you along with manners?”

“What have you got to hide?”

“Nothing but for a Vampire, you are far from ready to hunt alone.”

“Hmph. Father wants to see you.” Scowling as she spoke she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed as he went back to grab his shirt and waistcoat. Quickly dressing he slipped his shoes on and headed out of his room grabbing his coat from beside the door as he did so. Making his way through long hallways of the Castle he reached a large set of oak doors. Pushing on one of them it opened and he made his way into the main throne room. Standing before the throne he dropped to his knee and bowed his head.

“Present your evidence.”

Taichi didn’t move. Didn’t even raise his head to meet his Fathers gaze.

“This is disappointing. The full moon is approaching fast and your time is running short. Bring me proof of your kill before then or you shall face the consequences.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Get out of my sight.”

Keeping his head down Taichi rose to his feet and left the throne room. As he closed the door behind him Hikari was leaning against the other door a smirk wrapped across her face.  
“What do you want now?”

“Who was he?”

“I assume you are talking about the man who came to the door.”

“Who else would I be talking about?” She snapped.

“With you, I hardly ever know. He is just a guy I met.”

“He said he is from another Coven. Which Coven was he talking about?”

“As you are aware there are many Covens located around the world and many located by ourselves does it matter which one he is from?”

“It matters to me. If you’re mixing with a lesser Coven you could tait the bloodline.”

“Walk away Hikari.” He was running out of excuses and wanted to be left alone.

“But brother… we used to talk all the time.”

“Before you became a cold stone bitch.”

“How dare you!” She shrieked.

“Goodbye, sister.”

Kicking off the door she stepped forward and walked away from her older brother. Ever since the night, she was nearly killed and he saved her she had been this way. The kind caring sister he once had died that night and this vile creature of the night was all that was left. Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes tightly trying his best to stop the pain building by his temples. He hadn’t eaten and it was starting to affect him. He hoped he had some blood still hidden in his room if not he would have to go down to the cells and that thought did not please him. Letting his hand fall to his side he slowly made his way back towards his bedchamber and hope there was some blood there.

It had taken Yamato longer than usual to reach the entrance of their lair and the daily routines of the humans had already begun. Walking into a large highrise building he made his way to the security checkpoint placing his thumb on the scanner and nodding at the guard he continued to an elevator that was sectioned off to the ones used by employees and guests. Placing his thumb on the scanner the door opened and he stepped in. Leaning against the back of the small square room he watched as the doors closed before him and as he felt the elevator move he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair and ears. He soon felt the upwards motion slowing down before coming to a complete stop. The doors slowly opened and he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Takeru.” He said as he exited the small room as the doors closed behind him. “Have you been waiting there all morning?”

“Not all morning but long enough. What took so long?”

“I need to see Father.”

“You did it! You killed one of them!”

“I have obtained the evidence needed by Father I feel that answers everything.”

He watched as Takeru ran off a large grin plastered across his face. Heading in the same direction he made his way to the far end of the corridor and entered into the stone chamber. He had already planned to get rid of this room the moment he took over. Kneeling before his Father he bowed his head.

“Your brother informs me you have something to tell us Yamato.”

“Yes, Father. I have brought back with me the Vampire insignia of the Vampire I have killed.” His stomach flipped as he spoke the words. Saying he had killed Taichi did not sit well with him and made him feel sick.

“Bring the insignia to me.”

Getting to his feet he walked over to his Father and carefully removed the chain from around his neck. Handing it to his Father he took a step back. The room was silent as everyone waited for confirmation it was genuine. Holding the pendant out towards Yamato he took it.

“Well done son. You have killed a Vampire before the full moon. Upon my death, you will take my place as long as you live until then.”  
Howls rang out around the room and he placed the necklace around his neck.

“Thank you, Father.”

Bowing he backed out of the chamber and into the corridor. Sighing heavily he quickly made his way down the corridor and through a door off to the side. Bolting it closed he leaned against the wood. Clenching his fists he pushed off the door and began to remove his clothes until he was wearing nothing except his and Taichi's pendants. Climbing into the bed he slipped beneath the sheets and closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. As time passed by the sun rose high in the sky before making its final descent. As the early evening sun began to fade Yamato left his families highrise office and began to make his way back into town. The sun made its final farewell and cast a dark shadow over the city. The lamps flickered on and the people left their homes venturing into the night. Once the darkness finally covered the entire city the young Wolf made his way to the spot where he first met the Vampire he saved. Taking up a seated position on a nearby dumpster he waited to see if the Vampire would return. An hour went by and Taichi still hadn’t shown himself. Maybe their meeting the night before was just a chance encounter. Removing his hat he placed it beside him hoping maybe he could catch a faint sound of the Vampire.

“Waiting for someone?”

There was what he had been waiting for.

There was a loud knock at the door causing Taichi to stir from his bed. Rubbing his hands over his face he blinked a number of times before his vision came into focus. Another loud knock drew his attention to the door.

“Yes.” He said loudly at the door.

“The sun has begun to set.”

“Thank you for waking me.”

Climbing from his bed he headed into the wash chamber and began to prepare himself for the night. Spending the next hour he dressed himself checked himself in the mirror a number of times until he was finally satisfied with how he looked. As he left the side chamber he reached into a small box and pulled out a second pendant with his family insignia on it. Though it was not the original it would work for swapping them over. Placing the chain over his head he left the bedchamber grabbing his coat as he did. Heading for the secret passage he opened the door and darted down the long passageway exiting out into the clearing. Hastily he headed towards the town this time to be aware of those who saw him. He was in no mood to face off with hunters again. As he reached the edge of the city he stopped. What was he doing? He was running back to where he had met Yamato, met a Werewolf. He didn’t know why he was so thrilled to see him again and couldn’t figure out why he thought he would even be in the same place that they met the night prior. Mentally preparing himself in case he never showed he heard a voice.

“Hoping for more luck this time?”

Hanging his head he sighed.

“It will happen when it happens Hikari. It isn’t like Werewolves announce themselves to the world. We don’t even know where their current headquarters are located and that is a first in over ten thousand years.”

“Like that would make it any easier.”

“If you knew anything you would not say that. Since they moved away from the forests of old we haven’t found a single Wolf. They are part of the human world and coming home with a normal Wolf tail just isn’t going to cut it.”

“I suppose you are correct about that.”

“Where is your guard?”

“I ditched her back at the Castle. It is much for fun hunting alone.”

“Hikari please go home. Do not come back until you have your guard. She will only get involved if your life is about to end.”

“Taichi…” She whined.

“Hikari, go home NOW. Please don’t worry me, I have a Wolf to find and kill and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

For a brief moment and it was brief he saw a glint in her eye. That glint that once encompassed her entire being. Maybe this whole fighting thing wasn’t going to fix what had happened. Maybe taking her out hunting would but tonight was not that night.

“I’ll make you a deal but if you break it then I won’t hold up my end.”

“Okay.”

“I will take you hunting and teach you myself, but, you must stay with your guard until then and make sure you stay away from me until I obtain my proof. Okay.”  
“Deal.” With that single word, she was gone.

“Finally.” He muttered to himself.

Looking back over the city he knew if he didn’t get there soon Yamato could be gone. Darting into the night he quickly reached the alleyway he had come running out of only twenty-four hours ago. Pocking his head around the corner he smiled. There he was sat on a dumpster of all things, his eyes closed and ears on show. Walking over to he stood beneath him looking up.

“Waiting for someone?” He said with a goofy smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go another chapter and another piece of the puzzle.
> 
> I know this one was very slow-paced but I promise things will get more exciting in time. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed part two and please leave your comments below.


	3. Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old ways are something neither can avoid but how far will they go, to help each other? How deep does the rabbit hole go and will the bottom ever come into view for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“Waiting for someone?” Taichi said with a goofy smile spread across his face.

Opening his eyes Yamato looked down at young Vampire from his perch. Holding back a faint smile he raised an eyebrow.

“If I was what concern is it of yours?”

“None I would suppose but it just seems like you were is all.”

Hoping up to join the Wolf Taichi took a seat next to him.

“I don’t remember saying you could join me.”

“It is okay you didn’t need to.” Tilting his head he smiled.

“You know that won’t work on me?”

“I know but I don’t need it to. You are here just as I am.”

“That means nothing.”

“Maybe to you but it does mean something. You wanted to come here and see if I would turn up.”

“And if you are correct now what? Not like we can go for a walk is it?”

“Well, you say that.”

Raising his eyebrow he turned his head to face Taichi.

“Go on.”

“I am a Vampire after all. People don’t really see us they see around us. Even Werewolves find this a hard task to avoid. If we want someone can look right at us and only see around us. Like seeing someone out the corner of your eye. You have my pendant do you not?”

“I do.”

“Give it here.” Looking towards Yamato he held out his hand.

Removing the chain from around his neck he placed it in Taichi's hand. He watched as the brunette removed a chain from around his neck and placed the one Yamato had returned back around his neck. Holding up the one he removed he turned his head fully and smiled.

“This is a copy of the pendant I left for you. They do different things. The real one proved you had killed a Vampire but the fake would never have passed that test but what it does do is give you a little boost shall we say.”

“A boost?” He said as he took the necklace.

“It’ll make it so people look around you rather than at you but also works on Vampires and Werewolves.”

“You mean if I wear this we could leave this dumpster?”

“Yes, that is correct. If you take it off then people will see you again.”

“So keep it on when with you and take it off when I return home. Got it. One question though how come it won’t affect you?”

“That would be an easy way of looking at it and the pendant was created for me, a part of me is inside it and as such, it won’t affect me.”

Placing the chain over his head he tucked it inside his shirt.

“Now what?”

“That is it. Were you expecting a big display?”

“I don’t know. Just thought I’d feel something.”

Taichi ran his fingertips gently over Yamatos' hand.

“There you go. You felt something.”

A smile crept across the blonde's face before quickly fading as he pulled his hand away. Jumping down from the dumpster he kept his face hidden.

“Come on. Don’t fancy staying around here all day.”

Jumping down to join the Wolf Taichi tilted his head around Yamato and looked up at him.

“Whatever you say Yama.”

“Excuse me?!”

Taichi laughed and walked off ahead.

“Coming?” He shouted back.

Rolling his eyes he quickly caught up with the Vampire. As they walked they both remained silent as Yamato studied the people around them. No one looked at them just like Taichi explained, they just walked around as if they were just a lamp post or tree that was in the way. Starting to relax he looked at over at the young man beside him. He now had a chance to take in the young beauty he had met only a day ago. His outfit hadn’t really changed at all just like himself, he gathered he most likely had several copies of the same cloths. When you are as old as they were there was no point following fashion. Comfort was more important at least it was to him and from the look of it Taichi as well.

“Enjoying the view?”

Snapping his head back he nodded.

“Yeah, it is pleasant.”

“I was talking about me, not the city.”

“Both are equally pleasing on the eyes.”

“That is good to hear. How did it go with your Elders?”

“As expected. They inspected your pendant and accepted it as proof. I am now in line for replacing my Father.”

“That is good news. What about you? Any luck getting a Wolf?”

“As much as that can’t have been easy for you to ask and your interest is highly appreciated I sadly have not come to a satisfactory answer that would result in me obtaining a Wolf without killing a Wolf.”  
“You are extremely eloquent you will make a fine Elder one day. I know how you feel though it is not easy when you don’t actually want to kill someone. What evidence would they require?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Your kind kill my kind and vice versa. Either way, it isn’t pleasant for either of us.”

“Okay. There is one of two things that are acceptable. You most likely know the first, a Wolfs' tail the other is a bit more extreme, their head.”

“When a Wolf dies they retain the form they died in so what if I got you a tail from a Wolf that recently died in their Wolf form.”

“It would need to be very fresh otherwise they would know.”

“Not that I want to do this I would hate to see someone like yourself cast out just because they had morals like me.”

“Yama… Yamato. I can’t let you do this. If you got caught then we’d both lose our chances to change how both our kinds think. If one us succeeds at least our kinds stand a chance.”

“Look I don’t like this but…” Yamato stopped walking and looked up at the moon before looking back at Taichi. What was this feeling he had brewing inside him? Since the moment they met, he couldn’t shake off the growing emotions inside him and something kept tugging at him, something that shouted he knew this man but where from and why didn’t he remember.

“Yes.”

Shaking his head he pulled himself back from his thoughts.

“Sorry. I can’t let you be cast out. I… It just isn’t fair.” That is what it was. He had fallen for a Vampire. Damn it. This wasn’t good, though it did feel good. The whole situation was confusing.

“You are too kind. I cannot thank you enough.”

“You already did by leaving me your pendant.”

“I didn’t do it for that reason.”

“Sorry?”

“Nothing Yama.”

“Yama? Why Yama?”

“Just suits you and it’s cute.”

“Cute? If you say so, Tai.”

“Tai? I like it. Shall we continue our walk or is standing still a favourite past time of yours.”

“Ha, ha. You are soooooo funny.”

Grabbing Taichi’s hand he led the way. Doing his best not to laugh Taichi just went with the flow until he abruptly walked into the blondes back. Peering around the Werewolf he tried to figure out why they’d stopped and why the grip on his hand had intensified.

“Yama?”

“Hush.”

Pressing his head against his body he listened to Yamato’s heartbeat, it was beating at an alarming rate even for a Wolf. Pulling back he bit his lip. Fighting the urge to feed.

“Yamato?”

“My brother is here.”

Peering further around from behind the blondes back he spied a young man standing on the other side of the street. They kinda looked somewhat alike. His hair was a different shade of blonde and he was shorter than Yamato and was a lot slimmer. Nowhere near as toned like his older brother. The oddest part was he was just standing there alone.

“He can’t see you.”

“Just because you say it doesn’t make me feel any more relaxed about the fact my brother is standing over there.”

Taichi squeezed Yamato’s hand reassuringly.

“Trust me.”

Walking around the blonde he began leading the way towards the younger Werewolf pulling the panicking blonde behind him.

“Tai, stop it.”

“Not until you see it works.”

Stopping only a few feet away he stared down Yamato’s younger brother and nothing. Like everyone else he just looked around them rather than at them.

“He doesn’t see us?”

“Nope. Trust me now?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Let’s go.”

Pulling on Taichi he began to head back to the opposite side of the street. Coming to a stop as they reached the other side Taichi brought himself in front of the blonde.

“You’re very demanding aren’t you?”

“I know what I want is all.”

“Obviously that want is me.” He said laughing.

“What you talking about?”

“My hand. You haven’t let it go for a while now. If you know what you want then I would say you take hold of it and don’t let it go.”

“It is just convenience more than anything.”

“If you say so. Where to now then? The night is young and I have a while before I need to return to the Castle.”

“I know a spot but you can’t tell anyone about it.”

“Okay.”

“Tai you need to promise.”

“I promise. It’ll be our secret just like we are each others' secrets.”

“Follow me.”

Rather than pulling Yamato led Taichi out of the city and in the forest. Looking around Taichi noticed this was an area that his people had been forbidden to go to. He thought it may have been because of the Werewolves but it didn’t fit. There were no tracks to signal wildlife of any kind. In Wolf, territory animals were still present but this place was different. It was like death had filled the region. Squeezing Yamato’s he came to a stop.

“What is this place?”

“It is the forest.”

“Don’t play games with me Yamato.”

“I’m not. It is the forest. It is the way to the place I want to show you.”

“This isn’t right. The area around us it’s dead.”

Looking around he looked at green trees and flowers that bloomed all over.

“It seems very much alive to me. I should know unlike you I am alive.”

“You are correct. You are alive but I am dead and that means I know death better than most. Someone died here or if not died at least buried here. Someone who made an impact on the land itself. The animals respect the death so much they have moved on from the region to leave them in peace. If you are bringing me here I can only deduce that whoever this someone is they were someone of great importance to you.”

For the first time since Yamato took his hand, he released it. Watching the blonde's hand fall to his side he let his gaze creep upwards to see sadness had enveloped his face.  
“You are correct as always. We are almost there. When we arrive you’ll understand.”

Continuing on the two remained silent until Yamato pushed aside a large row of bushes and signalled for Taichi to enter. Ducking down he walked through the opening only to find himself standing in a large clearing. Looking around he noticed the entire clearing was surrounded by trees and bushes, extremely dense trees and bushes. The silence that covered the area was even eerier than in the forest itself. Casting his gaze to the centre of the clearing there was a large rock formation. Looking between the formation and behind him where Yamato was entering the clearing he walked over and placed his hand under Yamatos shirt and lifted his insignia from under it. Looking at the pendant and then the rock formation he understood. Placing the pendant back under the blonde's shirt Taichi slipped his hand in Yamato’s.

“Your Mother?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Do not thank me. It is just a quiet place where no one comes.”

“Would you mind telling me what happened?”

“At this point, I suppose we are friends and if I hadn’t wanted to tell you I would never have brought you here, to begin with.”

“Your logic is impeccable.”

“Thank you. I said I recently turned twenty-one. Well, that is somewhat true. In human years my body is twenty-one but like you, my kind has a long life. Every one hundred years is one year for us. I am actually two thousand one hundred years old.”

“I feel like a cradle snatcher.”

“How old are you then?”

“Like you said we have an extremely long life. A never-ending one actually. For our kind when we reach our peak we stop ageing. When I turned twenty-one my body stopped getting older. We only begin to age again when we become an elder of the council. Growing older and weaker but never dying. When the time comes for the new elder to take over the new one must kill the old.”

“That is a very old-world way of doing things but doesn’t answer my question.”

“Sorry, I sometimes get lost in thought. I am twenty-one thousand years old.”

“Looking good for your age.”

“Thank you. As are you. Sorry, I interrupted your story. Please continue.”

“That’s okay. The reason I tell you my age is because my Mother died seventeen thousand years ago. I was four hundred and my brother was one hundred. She was in this grove when she was attacked by a Vampire. At least that is the story the pack was told. It was then the Elders decided to leave the forest and set up in the city for safety. As I grew older no one would tell me where she was buried as if they were ashamed to talk about it. I got sick of waiting for an answer and set out back to where we once lived to find her body. After many years I finally found this grove along with her. The years had not been kind and there were only bones left but she wore this necklace around her neck.” He placed his free hand upon his chest before letting it fall back to his side. “A sign of her royal blood and her position in the pack. I knew she needed a proper burial and for the next three years, I lived in the grove digging her grave and placing these stones over it. During that time the animals became accustomed to my presence and when I had completed my task the forest fell silent and stayed that way ever since.”

“Yamato… I am sorry to hear such tragedy befall you but you do not seem so sure that a Vampire killed her. Why is that?”

“Spending all those years with her body I noticed some strange markings. A Vampire kills plain and simple. Her throat cut, her heart removed, anything that would have placed a Vampire at the scene wasn’t present. What was present was deep cuts into her bones. Whatever attacked her was so forceful it cut down to the bone and left its mark. Only one creature leaves such a mark.”

“A Werewolf. One of your kind may have killed her?”

“I believe so. My Mother was not liked among our pack. She wanted to end the feud with the Vampires. Bring our people back together.”

“Back together?”

“She knew something none of us did. I do not know how but Vampires and Werewolves once lived together in peace. Helping each other to survive. It was a time our kinds think is just a myth but she knew there was more to it than just stories and fables.”

“She must have found something that pointed her towards this.”

“I believe so. In her diary, she mentioned a manuscript on more than one occasion. I believe the Elders had her killed and had the document destroyed but… she spoke of every ancient having a copy of this manuscript.”

“Every Pack and Coven have an ancient from the beginning residing with them. Every Vampire and Werewolf knows of them but no one gets to have any contact with them.”

“No one but the head Elder. My Father is the head Elder.”

“As is mine.” A Glint appeared in the Vampires' eye.

“What you planning?”

“Simple. If you can get me a tail then I will become the head Elder meaning I can get to the manuscript.”

“It would also mean you would grow old.”

“A small price to pay to bring an end to this stupid war.”

Pulling hard Yamato dragged Taichi towards him as he wrapped his free arm around his waist holding him tight.

“I will not let you pay such a price. I will get you the Tail to save you from exile but I will not let you die.”

“Falling in love with me are you Mr. Wolf?”

“Don’t be stupid. I…” He was right he was falling and falling hard. He needed to find some footing and keep himself secured to the world around him but this Vampire kept pulling him deeper down the rabbit hole. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Looking up at the tall blonde he smiled softly. No matter what his new friend said it was obvious this was going to move beyond what they currently had. Taichi had finally found someone to spend eternity with and it scared him. Scared him that she was right all along. Was everything else she said going to pass just like this?

“It is getting late.”

“Don’t you mean early?”

“Either way I need to head back to the Castle.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Always.”

He blinked. Just a single blink and he was gone. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. Taichi really needed to work on his exit. More importantly, he had to get a Tail. He was falling deeper and deeper and for the time being, the bottom was far from sight. Looking at his Mothers grave he smiled. She would be proud he hoped. Falling in l… no, it was too soon for that. Turning he headed out of the grove and began to make the journey home.

“I’ll see you soon Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had a plan and halfway through decided that I wanted to change the direction slightly so this chapter went a bit off the rails. Sorry, it is a very exposition based chapter but it was needed.
> 
> I hope you did enjoy reading it and please leave your comments below.


	4. Planets Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night ends and another day begins but with every ending a beginning must commence and for both the Princes the dawn brings little comfort in what must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Darting through the trees Taichi disappeared into the darkness. His time with the Werewolf had been sort but he couldn’t tell him the truth. Leaping from the ground he landed softly on the top branch of a nearby tree and looked out over the forest. It had been many years since he had done that. Placing a hand on his breast he sighed. He knew Yamato was hurting but it was too soon. That one-day last year, Yamato had forgotten so much from that day. It was his plan to do that but… but he never expected to see him again. For those feeling he felt to be reciprocated in return. Vampire and Werewolf it was laughable and forbidden. Yet that stupid Wolf was stuck in his thoughts so much so he had gotten the tattoo to remind him. Though back then he had he knew he was different but no idea he was a Wolf. Running his hand through his hair he looked back to where he and Yamato stood only a few moments ago. He needed to tell him the truth. Lift the veil he had placed over him. Looking up to the top of the mountains he saw the sun had begun to ascend. Time to get back before the shutters went down. Jumping down from the tree he continued on to the Castle. As he reached the stone structure he slipped through the large doors and hurried to his room. Leaning against his door he sighed and bolted it shut. Removing his coat he hung it on the nearby hook then removed his shirt throwing it to the floor beside him. Walking over to a large round mirror hanging on the wall he placed his hand against the glass. The mirror began to shudder and the wall started to lower into the floor. Removing his hand from the smooth surface he stepped back watching as the wall vanished below. The room fell silent and a long corridor now stood before him. Making his way inside he headed down into the darkness taking his time to enjoy the solitude that surrounded him. It didn’t take him long to reach a spiral staircase that led deeper into the belly of the Castle. Taking the stairs he reached a short hallway decorated with large tapestries and single burning torch at its end hanging by a single iron door. Bringing his wrist to his lips he tore deep into the supple flesh. Crimson liquid began to seep from the fresh wound. Placing his wrist against the door a series of locks could be heard from the other side, as a collection of cogs and levers sprung into life releasing each lock one by one. Removing his wrist from the cold iron he let it hang by his side as his body quickly went to work repairing the damage. The door swung open and he stepped inside the large round room. As he stepped inside the door closed behind him and the locks reengaged.

“Taichi?”

“Yes, it is me.”

“What brings you down here?”

“You do.”

“I warned you. Your lives are connected now. There is no escape from what lies before you.”

“I hoped you were wrong. I wanted to believe that we could change what you saw.”

“You have Courage Taichi. I have seen how you will protect him and it will test everything you know and hold dear. Do not lose hope and you will succeed.”

“Doesn’t he deserve to know?”

“He will learn the truth but it is too soon. If he knew about me before he knows how he feels it could destroy everything we have worked towards.”

“You have worked towards. I am nothing more than the pawn to you.”

“You are half correct. You are a pawn but this is not my game and without you or Yamato the future I see will never come to pass. There will come a day where you will need him. After that day you can bring him to me.”

“As you wish. I’ll be back later with some food.”

Out of the shadows, a hand reached forward and grabbed Taichi’s arm. Pulling him closer into the darkness he grunted.

“Remember your life is in his hands.”

“I can see where he gets the pulling from.”

The hand released him muttering something under its breath.

“Thank you.”

“Say that after I have brought the food.”

Heading back to the door he pulled a lever and locks started to release once more. As the door swung open he stepped through and the door started to close behind him.

“Keep him safe.”

With those final words, the door slammed shut behind him.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Heading out of the forest Yamato turned to watch as the sun rose behind him. It wasn’t long before the mornings' rays caught up to him and proceeded to cast a dark form of himself right before his eyes. Smiling to himself he followed the shadow with his eyes as he began to make his way home. Turning a corner the dark form moved beside him. Last night had been a long night for them both and Yamato was not a fan of telling people about his Mother. She was a secret that he wanted to keep to himself and not share with the world but Taichi was different. Removing the replica pendant from around his neck he slipped it inside his coat pocket as he entered back into the city. As he walked he pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. As the screen lite up he saw he had one new message. Since meeting the Vampire he had become very adept at ignoring his phone even more so than he already was. Opening the message and started reading it.

“Hey Yamato, Got some sad news. Tamaki passed away last night. He wanted to die as a Wolf so he went into the forest. We reclaimed his body last night. He will be laid to rest later today. Takeru.”  
As he read the message he felt very conflicted. He would be able to get the tail but he liked Tamaki. As much as he was a crazy old Wolf he knew the war had to end. Putting his phone back in his pocket he continued making his way back home. Passing through security and up the lift, the doors opened and again Takeru was standing there.

“Really?”

“Well, you never answered my message.”

“It isn’t really a message you can just respond to lightly. Where is he?”

“In the central chamber.”

“I’m going to pay my respects.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Tamaki was my friend. I would like some time alone with him.”

Takeru studied Yamato as he stepped from the lift and began making his way down the corridor. Entering the central chamber he gently pushed the door too locking it behind him. Removing his hat his ears flicked as he listened. No one was in there with him but locking one door meant the only other way in was through the council's door which stood high above him. If they entered they would clearly see what he was doing. He had to be quick. Hurridly he walked to the stone alter that now stood in the centre of the room with Tamaki lying upon it. Damn, he was hoping he would be in a casket by now. Heading back to the door he unlocked it. Opening it he found Takeru standing there his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door.

“That was good timing I guess. They need the room to prepare him.”

“I had noticed nothing had been done yet.”

Pushing passed Takeru he hoped his displeased act would speed things along. Making his way down the corridor and into his room he heard Takeru barking orders for them to hurry as their future leader wanted to pay his respects. Throwing his hat on the bed he ran his hand through his hair. Bringing his hand to hover in front of him he watched as it changed from supple human skin to fur and back again as he turned it from the back of his hand to his palm and back again.

“Good thing you’re already dead.” He said to himself smiling. “Those could do some real damage if you weren’t.”

A loud banging vibrated through the door he was leaning against causing him to roll his eyes. Getting off the door he grabbed the handle as he turned on his heel and opened it.  
“Yes?” A tall muscular man stood outside his room. His head somewhat bowed before him.

“The chamber is yours.”

“Good. Begone!” Yamato waved his hand and the man walked away.

Leaving his room he made his way back to the central chamber and once he was certain the room was empty and the door behind him was locked he made his way towards the casket in the centre of the room. Leaning over the smooth wooden sides he peered down at his friend.

“Peace at last. Always thought you’d outlive the lot of us.” Taking a deep breath he extended his right index finger as it turned into a claw. “Look this isn’t easy but I need your tail. I know, I know this isn’t the norm but it is for the best. If you were here today you would understand why I must. I’m” He picked the tail up with his left hand and ran his claw along its base. “Sorry.” Placing the tail down he moved the body just enough that no one would notice what he had done. Carefully he picked up the tail and held it gently in his grip. “Thank you. I hope this is not in vain, old friend.”

Slowly Yamato made his way to the door when he heard a latch lift. It came from the door used by the elders, by his Father began. Reaching for the lock he twisted it and quickly assumed his half form and placed Tamaki's tail in the back of his trousers letting it hang next to his. Slowly he made his way back to the casket and leaned against it looking down at the still Wolf before him.

“Yamato?”

Lifting his head he met the gaze of his Father and his elders.

“Yes Father, it is I.”

“Come to pay your respects I see. Very good. Though at this time we must have our time with him. You can return later.”

“Thank you, Father.”

Lifting himself from the edge of the casket he bowed his head and turned to leave the chamber.

“Yamato.”

He froze in fear. Had his Father noticed?

“Yes, Father.” He responded without turning.

“I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father. As am I of you.”

He heard a small “hmmm” In agreement from above and he continued on to the door and left. As he exited a large group had gathered outside the room waiting their turn to pay their respects to Tamaki. The moment he left the room their heads bowed and they cleared a path. As much as he hated this it would work in his favour. No one would see the extra tail that was currently hanging from his back. Walking through the crowd he took his time as he normally would but once out the other side he quickened the pace and headed back to his room. Locking the door he removed the tail from his trousers as he let his body return to its human form. Placing it gently on a nearby table he headed for the bed collapsing onto it. The day had hardly started and his head already ached which was never a good sign. Changing forms as frequent as he was was far from helping the matter. Though he was a Wolf remaining in human form was a challenge for most of his kind but for him being of royal blood found this a simple task. On the other hand, his half form was something else. It felt more natural than his human form and he remained in complete control compared to his full Wolf form. Even with his Royal blood, it made little difference to his control. Royal blood aside what was he going to do now. Though Tamaki wasn’t an elder he was older than most living Wolves and would receive a burial fitting to such a long-lived life. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone then threw it onto the bed. He needed to take Taichi's number at least then he could have given him some warning he may not show tonight. As he mulled over his new friend a knock came from the door.

“Yes.” He replied with a somewhat exasperated tone.

“The council is calling for you.” A voice called out to him.

“Tell them I’m coming.”

“Right away.”

Lifting himself up on his elbows he sighed. What did they want now? Sliding off the end of the bed he got to his feet and grabbed his phone as he did so. Picking up the tail he pulled open one of the draws and pushed a hidden switch causing the bottom to pop open. Placing the tail inside he closed the compartment and the draw. Unlocking his door he made his way back to the central chamber. Stepping inside and making his way to where Tamaki's body lay he dropped down to one knee.

“Get to your feet. There is much to discuss.”

Getting to his feet he lifted his gaze to the council above.

“With the death of Tamaki certain rumours may come to light, rumours that do not benefit the pack. We require you to deal with them.”

“What kind of rumours should I pay particular attention too?”

“Tamaki was filled with a lot of wild ideas about the Vampires and Werewolves of old. Though normally such stories would warrant his death the first found them entertaining and let him live. If such stories of the past should arise we ask you to bring this to our attention so we may decide if it requires any further intervention.”

“I accept the task at hand but may I make a request?”

“You may ask but we may not agree.”

“Thank you. I request that during this time of mourning many stories will come to light, many being of people remembering Tamaki. As such, I feel that bringing such people to your attention would be a waste of your time but I will still listen and any more concerning matters in regards to Tamaki I will bring to your attention.”

He waited as the council muttered amongst themselves before falling silent once more.

“We agree with you in such that many stories will be told at this time and we respect that you will bring any matter more concerning to Tamaki to our attention. As the future leader what grace period would you recommend?”

“Ten days. By then many will have moved on and as such any remaining stories could just be that, stories but also could show those who wish to disrupt our way of life. I as such will recount many tales told to me by Tamaki with our kind as by remembering our kin is the best way to learn.”

“Agreed. Due to Tamaki being well travelled before settling with ourselves many Werewolves know him and a neighbouring Pack will be coming to pay their respects. They will arrive tomorrow. Until then his body will remain here for those who wish to pay their respects.”

“Which Pack will be joining us if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The Motomiya Pack. You may go now.”

Bowing his head he left the chamber and returned to his room. Resuming his place on his bed he sighed. Just what he needed a neighbouring Pack and worst of all the Motomiya Pack. He had heard that their heir was nothing more than a boy and yet had obtained his proof early on in life. Most likely just luck but from what he had heard he was hot-headed and brat at times. Someone he had very little interest in meeting. Digging his hand into his pocket he pulled his phone out and flipped it open. He stared at the blank screen in a vain hope Taichi would message him even though they hadn’t exchanged numbers. After a while, he closed the phone and placed it on the table next to his bed. Kicking off his boots he lazily undressed while lying on the bed. Throwing his clothes to the floor he climbed under the sheets and decided it was best to get some rest.

Exiting his room Taichi found his sister waiting for him.

“Good Evening Hikari.”

“You off to go find your proof.”

“Yeah, another night of hunting. The full moon is almost upon us and I am running short of time.”

“Be careful.”

“I will and remember our deal. Stay with your guard okay.”

“I will.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he passed her.

“Promise you’ll come back.”

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Always.”

Letting his hand fall from her shoulder he smiled. Maybe he could help her after all. Turning back he continued out of the Castle and into the newly forming night that cast itself over the land as the sun had already began set and with his sister finally behaving herself he had no need for the secret passage. Once he had passed the Castle wall he darted into the forest. It didn’t take him long to be through the forest and standing at the edge of the city. At a more relaxed pace, he made his way back to where they both met. For someone who was dead, it felt as if his heart was racing. Could it be true? Pushing the thought into the back of his mind he turned the corner into the alley. To his surprise it was empty. Taking a seat on the dumpster he leaned back and looked up at the night sky. A few more weeks and it would be there. If Yamato couldn’t get him a Tail he would have to resort to other means. Means he had no desire to take part in.

Rolling his eyes Yamato placed his hat on his head as Takeru was talking to him in the elevator down to the ground floor. He wasn’t paying attention to his younger brother but he gathered he had met two guys and become friends with them and was off out with them. He didn’t really care too much, Taichi was waiting for him and Takeru was holding him up. As he felt the downward motion slow he stepped towards the door just as it opened and made his way across the lobby and past security. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll catch up later okay. Got places to go and things to do.”

“No worries. See you later.”

The weight of the hand vanished and his brother walked past him and into the night. Rolling his eyes he did the same and made his way to the meeting point. To ensure no one had noticed what he had been doing he took a longer route one that included many alleys that would show up if he had a shadow. As he neared his final destination and happy he wasn’t being followed he walked around the corner to see Taichi sitting on the dumpster looking up at the moon. Taking a moment he let his eyes wander over the Vampire taking in his beauty once more.

“Enjoying the view?” Taichi said coyly as he lowered his gaze. A lustful smile spread across his lips.

“It isn’t the worst view the city has to offer.”

“I feel that’s the best I’m ever going to get from you.”

“Only time will tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sorry it took so long I have been really ill lately and hardly opened my computer to write. So apologise this isn't a great chapter.
> 
> Secondly, I hope you did enjoy the concept of the chapter even if it isn't great.
> 
> As always please leave your comments below.


	5. Chasing Mereors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails, dinner and drinks what more can a Vampire ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“You do somewhat lack the ability to give a straight answer don't you?”

“And I thought you Vampires liked the hard to get types.”

“Well hard is always more fun I find.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Opening his coat he reached inside and removed the Tail. “But I think this is more up your alley right now.”

Leaping from the dumpster Taichi darted towards Yamato throwing his arms around the tall blonde.

“Thank you, Yama.”

“Not a problem. I am just happy to be able to help you.”

Still hanging from the blonde's neck he pulled himself up and kissed his check causing deep crimson to creep across them as Taichi released him and dropped back down to the ground. Bringing his hand to his cheek he cupped it as he watched the young Vampire dance in circles.

“You are the best friend I could ever ask for.”

“So we’re friends even though we are enemies?”

Taichi stopped dancing, his back to Werewolf. Tilting his head to look back at him a devilish smile formed on his perfect lips.

“Friends, enemies. What is the difference? Both end in people seeing each other in some format or another. The difference with us is we chosen to ignore the past and focus on the future. We alone can end this cycle.”

“As always you are right.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Obviously… So you want this?”

Turning on the spot he made his way towards Yamato who raised his arm into the air holding the tail high above the brunettes head.

“That isn’t fair.” He pouted.

“I said I would get you the tail. Never said I’d make it easy for you to get it out of my grasp.”

Standing toe to toe with the werewolf a different smile crept across his lips. Wrapping his arms around the blonde he let his fingers trail up and down the blonde's spine. It took barely a moment for him to shudder in delight it was at that moment Taichi went up on tiptoes and pressed his lips against Yamato's. In a split second his eyes widened before closing as he pressed back against the Vampire. Letting his arms wrap around the Vampires’ toned frame he let the kiss take over his body but just as he let himself become enthralled by its passion it was over and Taichi had stepped back holding the tail in his hand grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Thank you for the tail. I will return it when it is safe to do so.”

“Hey!” He protested as he hid his face.

“Why so red Yama? Did you enjoy that?”

“Piss off Tai.”

“Language Yamato.”

Lifting his head he narrowed his eyes for a moment until he realised his friend was doing his best not to laugh.

“You can be such a child.”

“Known me what three days and you only just realise is.”

“It feels a lot longer.”

Doing his best to ignore that last comment he placed the tail inside his coat and pulled out a phone in its place. Throwing it towards Yamato the blonde caught it.

“I already have a phone.”

“One everyone is aware of. One that could be easily obtained I am sure. This one has only one number in it. Mine.”

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another phone.

“And this one has only one number in it. The one in your hand. I also password protected that phone. Think you can guess the code?”

Flipping open the phone he smiled as he was greeted by a picture of Taichi winking. He carefully let his eyes wander over the phone. It was new so no clear signs of what buttons had been used regularly.

“Do I get a clue?”

“You can have one. Three days.”

Smiling he punched in the date they met and the phone came to life. Flipping it closed he placed it inside his pocket.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You got the pendant on?”

Pointing at his chest he watched as the Vampire smiled.

“Topless suits you.”

“I know.” He replied winking. “What did you want to do on such a fine night?”

“Well good Sir how about dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. That thing that civilised people do. Knife, Fork, food that we didn’t have to hunt ourselves.”

“I know what dinner is you sarcastic bastard. This may sound naive but don’t Vampires only drink… you know.”

“Blood. Yes, we require blood to survive but some of us are a lot more refined compared to others.”

“Well, that is something new. Hold on, the nights we have spent together I haven’t seen you feed how can you still be controlling your blood lust.”

“I’ll tell you everything over dinner.”

Joining Taichi at his side he slipped his fingers between tanned digits.

“Lead the way then.”

Leading them both out of the alley Taichi led them down a series of streets and side alleys until he stopped outside a small flight of stairs descending down under a building.

“Where the hell have you taken me?”

“Just a place where people like us can relax with no fear of others.”

“If you say so.”

Descending down the steps they reached a large red door. Knocking against the cold metal a small hatch opened and a pair of narrowed eyes looked back at them. A grunt came from the owner of the eyes as the hatch closed. The door sprung open and Taichi headed inside as a very apprehensive Yamato followed behind.

“You know you could try and be a bit more friendly. Wouldn’t kill you would it?”

Looking over his shoulder he looked back at the large man who controlled the door flashing his standard grin.

“You never know Yagami. A smile can lead to a lot worse things than death.” The large man cracked a smile and a large row of pointed teeth glinted in the dim light.

“One day I’ll put that to the test.”

“Dream on.”

“Always.”

“Who’s the blonde anyway? Dinner?”

“Hands off Bert this one isn’t dinner. He is joining me for dinner.” An evil glint appeared in his eyes.

Yamato stood between the two as their rather odd exchange happened. He gathered they knew each other well enough to act this way but something didn’t sit right with him.

“Yamato meet Bert, Bert Yamato.”

“Hey,” Yamato said nodding at Bert.

“Ishida? Don’t get many Wolves in here anymore.”

“Yeah, he is an Ishida and the future Leader of his Pack. So please ensure everyone behaves themselves tonight.”

“As you wish Yagami.”

Slipping his hand into Yamatos he gave him a tug and led the way through a red beaded curtain into a large dining area. To Yamatos’ surprise, the place was packed with all sorts of people. Humans, Vamps, Wolves, he swore there was the odd Witch scattered amongst them. His senses were on fire removing his hat he ran his fingers through his hair when suddenly a waiter appeared holding out a silver tray.

“Would you like me to take your hat, sir?”

Quickly Taichi snatched up the hat and placed it on the tray along with his coat.

“Thank you. Place them in unit 724 please.”

“Right away Sir.”

Yamato just looked at his hand then at his hat as it was whisked away from him. A concerned look crept across his face.

“Don’t worry. I am with you.”

“But this place is one, a Hunters dream and two, no one here likes each other.”

“Three, in here that doesn’t matter. People come here to escape to the monotony of their normal lives. That includes Vamps and Wolves getting along. Some aren’t much different from ourselves.”  
Tilting his head towards a secluded booth in the corner Yamato followed the tilt which led him to see a red-haired Wolf and from his best guess violet haired Vamp getting rather cosy. A little too cosy for public displays. Turning back he looked down at his hand still locked with the Vampires.

“Come on I have a private booth.”

“A private booth. Do you come here often?”

“No, but I have a large investment in this place. Can’t change the world if they can’t get along in a place like this.”

“You… never mind.”

Feeling the tug on his arm he was pulled towards a large round booth with a mirrored wall and door. Taichi opened the door and he walked inside dragging the blonde Werewolf with him. As the door closed he looked over his shoulder realising it was one-way glass. They could see out but no one could see in. Taking a seat in the large booth he tilted his head back.

“Tai, what the hell is going on?”

“Well dinner was the idea.”

“Don’t play the fool with me. This place.”

“What do you want to hear first. How I can control my bloodlust, this place or would you like to get some drinks in to start with maybe.”

“Double vodka on the rocks and leave the bottle.”

“Okay.” Pressing a button to the side of him a crackle came from the adjoining speaker. “Double vodka on the rocks and leave the bottle. I’ll start with an apple martini and see how the night goes.”  
Releasing the button a crackle could be heard followed by a “Yes Sir.” “So next topic?”

“Blood lust.”

“Plenty of that for you.”

“Tai…”

“Okay only playing. As you know Vampires require blood to survive. Some, not many but some have found ways of obtaining blood without killing.”

“So you only half drain the victim?”

“Can you hold all questions until the end, please. Anyway a year ago I changed my habits to a more humane way of eating. Unlike yourself, Vampires are not keen on using money to obtain a better way of life I on the other hand am. I started with this place with the help of Bert and started a safe haven for all kinds of people. Entrance into this place is not easy neither is its location. With the money I make from here, I was able to open a donation centre. People come and donate blood and I am free to serve it here and to myself. To be honest the last few nights have been hard as I haven’t eaten until returning to the castle. It isn’t the most pleasant sight to watch a Vampire eat and didn’t want you disgusted by it.”

“That is impressive for a Vampire. Leaving the comfort of what you know to start a new isn’t easy for your kind if I am correct.”

“You are correct. It is not easy for us to move away from old habits but it must be done to protect our kind. No different from you moving on to protect your own. It has been a hard year and at times I have even questioned what I am doing but in the end, I feel it is worth it.”

“What about the risk?”

“Like everything in life there is always a risk and this venture is a large one but no Vampire would ever consider me to be running such a dangerous operation, being the future heir to the throne I am expected to behave in a certain way and thus far my place in the Coven has removed any and almost all suspicion off of me.”

The two sat there in silence for a moment as Yamato processed the information being handed to him. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a knock on the glass door. He watched as Taichi pressed another button beside him causing the door to unlock and the waiter from earlier entered the room carrying their drinks on a silver tray. Placing the drinks on the table he bowed.

“Thank you, Jericho, I’ll buzz if we require anything else.”

Nodding his head the man stepped out of the room and pulled the door too. As it closed into place a click could be heard as the lock engaged itself once more. Collecting up his drink Taichi took a sip as he moved around the table towards the still silent blonde. Placing his free arm over his shoulder he leaned in towards Yamato’s ear.

“What else would you like to know?” He asked seductively.

Yamato’s eyes darted to the side looking at the brunette. For a dead man, he swore he could feel the heat from his breath on his ear and the heat from his body. It made him shudder as he felt Taichi’s fingertips running over his shoulder and down to his chest. Reaching out he picked up his drink and downed it before pouring another. His mind ran wild with questions but not a single one could escape his lips. He was too distracted by Taichi making small circles on his chest with his fingertips. It didn’t take long for his body to relax, it felt odd he hadn’t been this relaxed in years but being with him just soothed him. As his body fell limp he let himself fall into the Vampires embrace.

“Why not ask me something?”

“How about I make deductions and you tell me if I am correct.”

“That is fine with me.”

“Well, you are the eldest of two boys. Though you are the eldest you dislike the fact you have to succeed your Father in running the Pack. You care for your Brother deeply otherwise you would have never put yourself at risk with being with me. You don’t protest to my advances so you like men. As expected you have a very dominating personality but there is a softer side of you one I would say no one knows about. Outside of the Pack you only have one thing more important than them and that is protecting your Mothers memory. If it came down to it you would protect her final resting place over your Pack. The same goes for your Brother. You do not have a special someone in your life. People who lie to you for no good reason are quickly disregarded as friends. Broken trust is one thing that can never be reclaimed and anyone foolish enough to hurt you will never get that back.”

Turning his head he looked at Taichi. His voice turned sorrowful as he reached the end of his deductions. Turning his head to meet the blonde's gaze and gave a soft smile. A smile Yamato had never seen before. It didn’t take long for the smile to return a more lustful look.

“Last observation to go with that list, you have a huge package.”

The Werewolves ears twitched at the last comment his pale skin grew red and his eyes widened. Taichi, on the other hand, gave a sly wink as he grinned.

“You are very observant. You are correct on all fronts.”

“With beauty like yourself, it is hard not to be observant.”

Leaning in he placed his lips against the blondes and gave him a quick kiss before leaning back and taking another sip from his drink. Turning his head he downed his drink and poured himself another. Watching the ice crack and shift in the glass he swirled the clear liquid inside as he turned back to the young brunette and took a sip of his drink.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me?”

“Why wouldn’t I kiss you?”

“I am a Werewolf, you’re a Vampire. I feel that is more than enough of a reason.”

“After everything, a little thing like race is going to stop you.”

“I may want to change things but having a relationship with a Vampire takes it a bit further than I would say I am currently comfortable with.”

“Relationship? It’s a kiss, not sex.”

“This is our third date.”

“Is it now?”

“Well, our first date is when I saved you. The second date was when I took you to my Mothers resting place and now you take me out to dinner. I would call those dates though not very normal ones.”

“Okay, we can call them dates. But how does the date end?”

Taichi leaned in towards Yamato.

“You don’t get to be in control all the time.”

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the blondes. Both placed their drinks down on the table as they hungrily fell into each other's embrace. A few moments passed and they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Breaking the kiss Taichi grinned as he looked at Yamato.

“What?”

“Cute tail.”

“Huh?”

Looking down he saw he had turned into his half wolf form.

“You like it? You’ll be amazed at what else changes.”

The Vampire grinned and leaned into Werewolves' ear.

“I look forward to it.” Leaning back he pressed the button on the wall and the waiter entered.

“The menu Sir.”

“Thank you. I’ll call through our order.”

“Very good Sir.” The waiter bowed and left the room once more.

Leaning towards Yamato he ran his tongue over Yamato’s ear.

“I’m in the mood for a nice large piece of meat.”

Wrapping his hand around Taichis’ neck Yamato pulled his head back digging his claws into tanned flesh. Hungrily he pressed his lips against Taichi’s causing the brunette to moan in pleasure. Bringing his head back down he grinned at the blonde.

“You really are a beast.”

“You have no idea.”

Pushing the Vampire onto his back he slowly made his way down his body. Lifting his arm into the air Taichi snapped his fingers and the lights went out followed by a primal growl from Yamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. It took a while to get this one right as needed to cover a few points for the story and just some fun bits for myself.
> 
> As for the ending, I couldn't help but give a little tease and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your comments below.


	6. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as life was complicated enough Yamato finds he is tasked with not just one but two new assignments. Neither which he is overly impressed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Stretching an arm Yamato rolled on his back and looked at his reflection in the mirrored ceiling above. Bring his hand down to his forehead he rubbed it as he could now feel the effects of the vodka starting to hit him.

“Tai please tell me this place has something for a hangover?”

Tilting his head left and right the Vampire was not lying next to him as he had expected. Rolling onto his side he looked over the edge of the table to see if he was on the floor or under the table. As his gaze crept over the edge a hand swiped at him causing him to roll back onto his back.

“Tai? Please tell me that was just you and you are not a morning… morning!”

It only took him a moment to realise that their little evening activity had meant neither had eaten. For him, that wasn’t an issue but for Taichi it meant blood lust. This was a Vampire's greatest weakness and also their greatest strength. The lust for blood meant his mind was only focused on eating but it also meant they would do anything to eat. He was not in a good place right now. Naked and hiding on top of a table, he knew he was fucked. Flexing his hands his body began to change but then it stopped. Flexing again nothing happened. His hangover must be worse than he thought. It was affecting his ability to change. Closing his eyes he listened for Taichi’s movement hoping it would give him some idea of where he was but it was silent. No movement at all.

“Tai?”

“Get… out.” The response was broken and his voice was different.

“Let me help you.”

“Get out!”

Propping himself up on his elbows he looked into the restaurant to see it was empty. Everyone must have gone home for the day. Lowering himself down a crackle came from the speaker.

“Oi Yagami, are you still in there?”

Bert was still in the building. This might be his lucky day. Reaching over the table he leaned towards the speaker but quickly stopped himself. If he leant over the table's edge Tai might go for him but if he didn’t his chances of getting out in one piece were slim. Taking a deep breath he quickly reached for the button and pressed it.

“Blood now!”

Then he felt it, sharpened nails digging into his flesh. Vampires weren’t known for changing appearance like Werewolves were but in this condition, there was a change. Fangs grew longer and more pointed. Their nails became like knives. Their eyes turned a dark red and their skin turned ghostly white. Not pulling away he watched as the nails pierced his skin and came out the other side. Biting down on his lip he did his best not to make any more noise in case Taichi became more enraged. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bert running towards them. He watched as he pulled open a panel but couldn’t see what he was doing. Turning back to his arm his eyes widened as Taichi’s head had now come from under the table and was staring at him.

“Shit!”

Pulling his arm off the nails he jumped off the table and pressed himself against the glass. He stood there watching as the Vampire got to his feet and tilted his head.  
“Tai, it’s me Yamato.”

“Ya..ma..to.”

“Yeah, Yamato. Yama.”

“Food.”

“I really hope I misheard you.”

“Food.”

“That was what I thought you said. Guess you leave me no choice. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it is going to hurt you.”  
Flexing his hands his body began to change and he could feel the pain surged through his head. Taichi watched as Yamato changed before him. His ears grew larger, the tail grew from his lower back, his body started growing dark blue hair on his chest, abdomen and pubic region. A lustful smile spread across his lips as his eyes scanned over Yamato’s body.

“Tai don’t give me that look. Well, you can but not when you’re like this.”

“Food.”

“Really? Bert! If you could hurry it up a little I have a feeling I may become breakfast very shortly.”

“Ishida? What the hell are you doing in there?”

“I feel that won’t need much explaining once you get in here but hurry the fuck up.”

“Food… get out!”

“Pull it together you’re better than this.”

“Food!”

Taichi launched himself at the Werewolf and Yamato quickly held his arm up blocking himself from the attack. He felt Taichi’s fangs dig deep into his flesh. Lifting his arm he lifted the Vampire off the floor and dug his claws into the once tanned chest of his attacker.

“Get the fuck off me!”

He dug them deeper into Taichi's chest and then suddenly he fell limp. Looking to his side he saw Bert standing beside him with a large syringe in his hand plunged into Taichi’s side.

“I see what you mean by not needing an explanation.” Bert removed Taichi from around Yamato's arm and placed him on the table. “It is daylight outside so he can’t return home. I’ll stay with him until night falls.”

“It’s okay. I’ll stay with him. Thank you.”

“If you are sure.”

“Yeah.”

“In that case, he will require another 4 of those. Every two hours. After that, he should wake up and be fine.”

“Should be fine?”

“This isn’t perfect. Fresh blood would have worked better but he does insist on a more humane lifestyle. I’ll be back one hour before he should wake. Better to have two of us to restrain him.”

“That’ll be handy. Thanks.”

Bert left the room and returned with four more syringes. Placing them on the table next to Taichi he proceeded to rub his temples.

“He’s all yours.” Turning to leave he stopped in the doorway. “Oh and don’t close the door. It is a pain to open.”

Heading out Yamato watched as he strolled across the restaurant and disappeared down the walkway to the entrance. Turning back to the unconscious Vampire he ran his hand through his hair as he began to change back into his human form.

“What am I going to do with you now?”

Looking around the room he spotted their clothes scattered across it and began to gather them up. Placing Tais beside him he started to get dressed once he was finished he started to dress the unconscious man on the table. To his surprise, he weighed more than expected for such a short guy though, to be honest, a lot of him was muscle. Taking him longer than expected to finish dressing the Vampire he checked his phone. He still had another hour an half to go before Taichi need the next dose. Popping it into his pocket he headed out of the room and grabbed a nearby chair. Propping it against the door into the private room he made sure there was no way he would get locked in again. Heading towards the kitchen area of the restaurant he found some cleaning materials. Grabbing a brush and bin he took them back to the small room and started cleaning the mess that had been made from their earlier encounter and the night before. Halfway through he administered the second jab and watched as Taichi’s skin began to regain its colour and his nails started to slowly retract. It was only a minor change but enough to see it was working. Another hour passed and he had finished with the cleanup and put everything back where it came from. Wandering around the restaurant he found the cloakroom and more importantly his hat. Popping it onto his head he grabbed Taichis’ coat while he was there. Heading back to the private booth he placed the coat on the seat and took a place next to it. Lifting his arm up he ran his fingers over the bite marks on his arm.

“You really got in deep, didn’t you? That’ll teach me to not let you eat.”

Digging around in his coat pocket he found his cigarettes and proceed to light up using his empty glass as an ashtray. The next few hours dragged by giving Taichi the jabs when he needed them and the rest just smoking and ignoring the messages from his brother. As promised an hour before the last jab Bert returned and took up a seat near to the vampire. Placing a tray on drinks down between him and Yamato he grabbed a glass and began to sip to blue liquid.

“Looks like you kept yourself busy?”

“Well, the mess was as much my fault as it was his. Bit unfair to leave you guys to clean it up.”

“I can see why he likes you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Come on Wolfy. He never brings anyone to this place. No matter what the boy says he doesn’t just bring a shag back here. You’re a first in all of this madness he has built up. I would call you an abnormality. You have something that he likes enough to bring you into his world. I can see it in your eyes a kindness that normally you don’t see in Werewolves. To this day I have only ever seen it in one other person and I would call that more stupidity than anything else. Though this stupid Vampire he works so hard but in the end, his heart is in the right place amongst all this madness.”

“You’re very insightful aren’t you Bert. What are you?”

“Me? Not a question many ask. I am a creature of the old world.”

“The old world?” Yamato grabbed a glass and began to drink.

“From a time before your two races were at war. I am an abomination. Half changeling, half-giant. When your people went to war I went into hiding as did many from that time. Going into hiding didn't help though, humans had never had a reason to fear your kind but that changed. Fear wrapped their very beings and it wasn’t because you were different to them they were scared of what might happen if we didn’t get involved. The humans were new to this world and had become a food source for the Vampires people. Hiding from what they did to the humans and what your races did to each other almost brought an end to everything. Looking back I am ashamed to have not stood and fought to protect all races.”

“Hold on a second. Vampires didn’t drink blood before humans came along?”

“No, they didn’t. I couldn’t tell you what they did before human blood was an option I was still rather young at the time when the war broke out. Years passed and it finally started to affect the other races and slowly we were killed off as the fighting grew more intense. When the war slowed and most of your kind had been killed off the remaining races went deeper into hiding. Over time the races of the old world vanished and became nothing more than fairy tails. I thought staying hidden was the best option and then one-day Taichi found me. Brought me out from the darkness and gave me a purpose I own this Vampire a lot.”

“He really is one of kind.” He said placing his hand on the Vampires.

“Yes, he is. Right we best get this over with.”

Nodding Yamato grabbed the last syringe and injected it into Taichi’s arm. Throwing it away with the rest he sat there waiting.  
“You lazy bugger. Get up Yagami.”

“Really that is how you speak to me after all these years.”

Bert slapped Taichi around the side of his head causing the Vampire to sit up nursing his now aching head.

“That hurt!”

“As did the bite you gave Wolfy.”

“Wolfy?”

“Must you call me that?”

“No I don’t but I am going to. I need to start getting this place ready for tonight. You’re each other's problem now.”

Bert got up from his seat and left the room dragging the chair that held the door open with him. They watched as the door closed behind him. Yamato got up from his place and stood over Taichi.

“Don’t!”

“What?”

“You know what. Don’t even start with that.”

“But it is cute.”

“It really isn’t.”

“But Wolfy…”

Yamato slapped the whining Vampire around the other side of his head.

“Stop it.”

“Okay, okay. Mind filling me in about last night. It is all a bit of a blur after you filled me in.” The Vampire gave a wolf a quick wink which resulted in another slap.

“You are disgusting.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as he flashed that cheeky grin of his.

“Well, I suppose at least that bit of the night you remember. After that, I guess we just fell asleep. When I woke up you had gone all Blood Lusty on me. You took a nice bite into my arm lucky for me Bert managed to get in and does you with a serum of some sort to stop you.”

“Oh… Sorry.” He hung his head as he rubbed the back of it with his hand. “I hope you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Even while hanging I managed to take on my half form and hold you off. Though I would appreciate it if we didn’t have to go through that again.”

“You’re staying?” He said lifting his head.

“You really are a dummy aren’t you. Just cause you made a little mistake doesn’t mean I’m going to run a mile.” Placing his finger under the brunettes chin he smiled softly. “Wolves mate for life you know.”

“I never knew that.”

“Most never get the chance to find out.”

Leaning down he kissed the Vampire gently.

“Why me?”

“You know something Tai I couldn’t tell you. I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. I can’t say what I truly feel but right now what I do know is I want to be by your side.”

“Soppy.”

“Yes, you are.” He said ruffling brunette locks. “How about we actually get something to eat tonight. Plus I should call this one early. Not going back will have raised a lot of questions. At least I can use the bite as an excuse.”

“Glad I could be of service.”

Dropping down into the seat he watched as Taichi finally got off the table and sat down next to him.

“Why aren’t I naked?”

“I dressed you. Bert saw enough of both of us and felt it was best no one else did.”

“Thanks for that.” He leant over and placed a kiss upon his cheek. “Right dinner.”

Looking out into the restaurant he could see guests were starting to fill the tables and the waiter ran around taking hats, coats and so on. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he looked at the time. It was seven in the evening already, rubbing his eyes he put the phone down on the table and leaned over towards the speaker on the wall. Pressing the button he asked for the menu.

“Don’t you know you’re own menu?”

“Hey, I may own the place but I don’t get involved with much else. It runs smoothly without me getting involved.”

“True businessman aren’t you.”

“I feel that wasn't a compliment.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Git.”

“Yep.”

A knock came from the door and Taichi buzzed the waiter in.

“Your menu Sirs.” The waiter said handing them the menus.

“Thank you. Could we get some drinks, please? Same as yesterday for myself and 2 Blood Moons on top.”

“Very good sir and for yourself?”

“White wine please.”

“Get a bottle from my personal collection please.”

“Right away sir.”

The waiter left the room and shut the door behind him.

“Think you could add a fail-safe to that door in case you get a little hungry again?”

“Was thinking that myself. I’ll get Bert to sort something out for you.”

“Thanks.”

The two sat looking at the menu until the waiter returned with their drinks and took their order. The rest of the evening went by with very little excitement which was somewhat of a relief for Yamato. He had had enough excitement over the last few days. As their evening drew to a close they left the restaurant and parted ways with a subtle kiss to round off the night. Yamato made the journey back to the highrise he called home. Walking in through the main doors he passed security and up the elevator. Exiting he made his way towards the central chamber and entered. Inside he found the entire pack turn to look at him in shock. Making his way to the centre of the room he fell to one knee.

“Explain yourself.”

“I apologise for my absence. I was tracking a Vampire and got into a bit of trouble. When I caught the creature I found him in a state of rage and he caught me off guard. During the fight, I was injured but he ran off before I could kill him. Tonight I caught up with him and dispatched him.”

“Two Vampires only days apart. Impressive for the future leader of the Pack. Ensure your wounds are tended to and return to meet our guests.”

“Right away.”

Getting to his feet he left the chamber and made his way to his room. Quickly he showered and dressed in fresh clothes before wrapping his arm in bandages. Heading back to the central chamber he found it empty except for the council gathering around Tamaki's body and an extra person was present. Joining his Father by his side he greeted the council.

“Yamato, this is Prince Motomiya of a neighbouring pack. He has been sent to represent his Pack at the burial.”

“A pleasure to…” He stopped mid-sentence as the young man turned around. That red hair. That Wolf from the restaurant.

“Hey man. Nice to meet you. Call me Daisuke.”

Reaching his hand out towards the redhead he nodded.

“Prince Ishida of the Ishida Pack. A pleasure to meet you.”

Daisuke grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely.

“Yamato please show the Prince to his room.”

“Of course.” Pulling his hand free of the redhead he turned. “Follow me please.”

Turning on his heel Yamato led the way out of the chamber and towards the living quarters. Opening the door he held his arm out signalling for the redhead to enter the room. As Daisuke walked past the rather putout blonde he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, the door closing behind them.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Daisuke walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto the sheets.

“Could ask you the same thing.”

“What does that mean Red?”

“It means I saw you at the restaurant.” Yamato’s eyes narrowed as he kept a watchful eye on the young Wolf. “With a Vampire no less.”

“I believe you must be mistaken Red. I kill Vampires I don’t dine with them.”

He watched as Daisuke propped himself up on his elbows a flashed a devilish grin at his elder.

“I never said you were eating with him. Though I suspect you did plenty eating of a different kind.”

“You test my patience young one. I would watch what you say.”

“You remind me a little of him. The proper order of things must be maintained.”

“Of whom?”

“My Vampire.”

Yamato shook his head as his eyes returned to normal.

“You really are stupid. How do you know this room isn’t bugged and all you could have done is put yourself at risk.”

“You wouldn’t risk yourself and I would assume that you would rather keep your relationship with Yagami a secret.”

“For god sake, does everyone know your name?” He said running his hand over his face.

“He does own the place.”

“Look you need to keep quiet about this. It is dangerous for me already and you making out with a Vampire as well does not make matters any better. You need to leave as soon as this burial is over.”

“Ken.”

“What?”

“My boyfriend's name is Ken, Ken Ichijouji.”

“The heir to the throne!?”

“Yep.”

“Rest here and you will be called when the evening meal is ready.”

“As you wish grumpy.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. Turning he pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

“He has a way of getting on your nerves doesn’t he?”

“Father… Yes, he does. How did such a child become heir at such a young age?”

“That is one reason he has been sent. He like yourself favours male company and you will find the truth behind the Vampire he slayed. His Pack feels he has lied about his skill as he has never beaten a single one of our kind in battle.”

“And the other reason?”

“If you find he is lying you are to kill him.”

“And his body?”

“Burn it, bury it, they do not care about the remains of a liar. Though if you find any indication he may have information about the Vampires that neighbour them then you are to keep him alive until he talks then kill him.”

“So be it. I will begin after dinner.”

“Glad to hear it. Yamato… I know at times I may have come across curl and unkind but I have done so to make you the heir this Pack needs.”

“I know you have done what is best Father.”

“That pleases me to hear this. I will see you at dinner.”

He watched as his Father walked away from Daisuke’s room and out of sight. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. A habit he was becoming increasingly aware of. Turning on his heel he headed towards his room to prepare himself. This was becoming complicated and he was in no mood to deal with it. Pulling his second phone from his pocket he flipped it open and smiled as he looked down at the grinning Vampire that covered the screen. At least one part of his life though be it complicated made him smile. Closing the phone he slipped it back into his pocket. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life has got a little bit crazy but all back on track now.
> 
> Back to the story at hand. Sorry if it seems a little choppy as I did have a break between starting and finishing but I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, please leave any comments you have.


	7. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi has to now face the Council what he doesn't know is Yamato has the face Daisuke. Neither knows how hard the other has it.
> 
> (N.B. I have gone back and made some changes to the first seven chapters. It is only minor changes grammar and so on and tidied up a few bits that made no sense what so ever. I would say go back and read chapter 06 again. I made some changes that do affect the story somewhat or at least make the point I was aiming for a lot more clearer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Placing a gentle kiss upon the Werewolfs cheek Tai watched as his lover exited the private booth and left him alone. For the first time in three days, the two had parted ways long before sunrise and he had to admit he wasn’t a fan of it. Getting to his feet he grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the exit.

“Scared him off already?”

“Really not in the mood Bert.”

“The big bad Vampire not in the mood. Well, pigs do fly.”

A sly smile crept across the brunettes’ lips.

“Okay okay. You win.”

“This one has really got you smitten hasn’t he?”

“More than I thought possible.”

“Cheer up Yagami. It’s not like he isn’t coming back.” Bert said slapping him on the back.

“I know he will. I’ll see you later Bert.”

“See you later.”

Leaning forward Bert opened the large door and Taichi stepped out into the night. Inhaling deeply he looked up to the sky. The Moon was completely covered tonight. Sighing he let his head hang as he slowly made his way back through the city. Pulling both phones from his pocket he flipped them open. His usual phone was bombarded with messages from his sister panicking about where he was the other was silent. Closing them both he stuffed them into his pocket and looked around him. Without even meaning too he had walked into the forest and made his way to the burial ground. Pushing through the covering he entered into the final resting place of Yamatos Mother. Walking over to the stone covering he took a seat and rested his hand upon it.

“He spent three years here burying you. Shame it was wasted time. Whoever you were I’m sorry neither of us could save you that night. Though in your passing you gave him some peace.”

Leaning back he let his mind wander back to that day.

“This is the best they send. You are nothing more than a boy and I have no interest in hurting you.”

“You have no choice. I have been tasked with bringing you back.”

“I will not return to a house of lies.”

Lunging forward the captive swung for the young man that stood before her. Taking a small hop back he avoided her swipes but at the same time tripped over a nearby collection of rocks.

“Damn it.”

Jumping into the air she landed onto of her assailant and dug her claws deep into his chest. A howl rang out amongst the trees followed by silence. Removing her claws from his chest she got to her feet. Looking down she noticed a dagger was buried into her side and quickly removed it. Bringing the blade to her nose she sniffed it. 

“That is low even for you Husband.” She muttered to herself as she dropped to her knees.

She lay there tears seeping from her eyes, her hand pressed against the open wound on her side.

“I am sorry my sons. I should never have done this too you.”

“So you have sons?”

Tilting her head she followed the sound of the voice.

“I do.”

“But you are a Wolf. A simple dagger wound will not kill you.”

“A simple dagger is what it may seem to yourself young Vampire but it has been laced with a deadly poison that will slowly kill me.”

From the entrance of the clearing, a young brunette stepped inside and knelt beside her.

“Is there a cure?”

“There is one but you may not like it Taichi.

“How do you know my name?”

“I am a sightseer for the Ishida Pack.”

“So you knew I would be here?”

“I did and I know many more details about you.”  
“Such as?”

“Tonight your sister will go hunting alone and be killed by Hunter unless you intervein.”

“My… You lie. My sister would never go out hunting alone.”

“I never said it was a choice she made herself. Around 3 miles west of your castle her guard will be injured by a falling rock. In her haste to help she leaves the safety of the guard and comes across a hunting party. You will kill the hunter and save your sister putting a series of events into motion that none of us can avoid.”

Listening to her tale he studied her face.

“How do I save you?”

“Only the blood of a Vampire can save me from such a poison.”

“So you have to drink my blood?”

“Yes, I do. It will save my life and you will hide me deep within your castle.”

“In my castle?!”

“Yes through the doorway in your bedroom.”

“I do not know what doorway you speak off but I cannot risk my sisters' life.”

Lifting his wrist to his mouth he let his fangs cut deep into the flesh. Tearing the skin he spat the remnants onto the ground. Holding it to her lips he smiled softly.

“Drink.”

“Natsuko.”

“Sorry?”

“My name is “Natsuko.”

Opening his eyes he softly smiled.

“It seems you were right all along. There was no escape after all.”

Getting to his feet he stretched his arms above his head before making his way from clearing. 

“Rest in peace.”  
“Taichi!”

Hikari ran at her older brother and threw her arms around him before hitting him on the head.

“Hey! Why does everyone keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Nothing. Please, can you call the council? I have news.”

Her eyes lite up and she jumped around on the spot before darting off towards the council chamber. Watching as she disappeared around a corner he slowly made his way after her. Pushing open the large oak doors he made his way before the throne and knelt.

“I assume you bring proof otherwise your late return will not be tolerated.”

“I do indeed. I present to you the tail of a Werewolf.”

Reaching into his coat he carefully removed the tail and presented it to the council. The council elder rose to his feet and snatched the tail. Returning to his fellow council members they began to paw and sniff it. Throwing it over his shoulder Taichi caught it in his hands.

“Your proof is accepted. You shall replace me when the time comes.”

“Thank you, elder.”

“Begone.”

Getting to his feet he bowed and excited to room. As he pushed the doors closed he carefully placed the tail inside his coat and headed back to his bedchamber. Once inside the safety of his room he bolted the door and opened the passageway to Natsuko. Hurridly he made his way to her door tearing his wrist open as he walked towards it. The door swung open and he stepped inside.

“Good Evening Taichi.”

“Skip the pleasantries Natsuko. I can’t do this. Watching the way the council pawed over a poor Wolfs' tail. It sickened me. I am done with destiny. I am talking Yama and we are leaving.”

“You won’t do that. What about your sister? Do you think she could survive the trails that were placed before you?”

“Damn you witch!”

“Neither you nor I can escape our fate. We can only hope the Yamato does what is required of him to save us all.”

“Why won’t you tell me what is to come?”

“If you knew what was to come then it would not pass.”

“How convenient. You tell me what I must know to keep us on the right path but beyond that, it is down to him to make the right choices. I should have never had left my pendant that night.”

“Either you could have left it or it would have found its own way there. That event was going to happen if you wanted it to or not.”

“Natsuko… will he die?”

“There are some things even I cannot see.”

“I don’t think I need you to see it to know it. Can he be saved?”

“Yes.”

Stepping back into his bedchamber he waited for the wall to rise before turning to look into the mirror. Placing his hand against the smooth surface he wished so much to see his face in it. Turning he hung his coat on its hook and exited his room. Wandering the hallways he made his to the tallest tower of the castle and stepped out onto the small balcony. Leaning on the cold stone surface he looked out over the city. Rubbing his eyes with his hand he sighed.

“Something bothering you?”

Not moving he rolled his eyes beneath his hand.

“You know just cause you can do that does not mean anyone is comfortable with it.”

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. The shock of the touch caused him to jump up and turn on the spot. He was greeted by violet eyes and what seemed like a smile.

“What the… What are you doing here?”

“I heard you had gone missing and felt it best to check in on you.”

“And my Father let you in?”

“Not so much your Father.”

“Hikari.”

“She contacted me when you didn’t return last night. I knew you had been at the restaurant and knew most likely you were there but it was best I come to the castle. Need to keep those connections strong.”

“Look Ken thank you for coming but I am in no mood to talk with anyone right now.”

“Those are the times you need to talk the most.”

Turn back to look out over the city he sighed.

“Why do you always have to be right.”

“We are Vampires it is part of who we are.” He said joining Yamato leaning against the balconies surround he gave a gentle smile.

“That may be so but… it doesn’t matter.”

“Is it to do with him?”

“Yeah. This is getting dangerous and I’m not sure I'm comfortable dragging him deeper into this.”

“Do you love him?”

“I wish I knew, in some ways that would make this easier if I knew. Alas I know I care for him and I know I want to protect him but…”

“But?”

“But if we continue on down this road he will die and I am told he can be saved but it won’t be me that saves him and if it isn’t me how can I love him?”

“You think you are not the one to save him. What if it isn’t him who needs saving but you?”

“What does that mean?”

“Think about it. If he is destined to die but can also be saved the person to save him would have to love him and to love someone there has to be multiple levels built into that relationship. One of the most important is trust. There may come a time where you will have to trust him to save you and in return, he will trust you. That returned trust may lead to you saving him when the time comes.”

“Ken.”

“Yes, Taichi.”

“That was the most long arsed way of saying trust is what is needed. You could have boiled that down a bit.”

“I know I could of but now you look completely mad talking to yourself.”

Turning his head to the side Ken was gone and most likely had never been there to start with. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. It was bad enough they guy could get into your head and talk to you but now project himself. He was getting very strong very quickly. He wasn’t overly surprised by this, in the end, Ken was the Heir to the Shadow Coven. Their mystical powers were well known among the Vampire and Werewolf clans and even Witches dreamt of owning such power.

“You really are a pain.”

“Would you want it any other way?”

“Get out of my head!”

Waiting for a response he was grateful there wasn’t one. Placing both hands back onto the surround he pushed himself up and looked out over the city once more before heading back inside. As he entered through the doorway the shutter came down behind him as the sun rose over the Castle. As the sun hit the tower a shadow feel over the place where Taichi stood only moments ago. From the peak of the tower, Ken jumped down and landed softly on the balcony and bathed in the morning sun.

“You would have loved this view old friend. Soon though. Soon you can enjoy it together.”

Pulling his phone from his pocket he placed his thumb against the display and it sprung to life. Opening the new message he smiled.

“Pervert.”

A loud knock echoed through the bedchamber of the Ishidas guest room. Strolling across the room the red-haired Wolf pulled open the door grinning.

“Yes.”

“For god sake put some clothes on. Why are you naked anyway?” Yamato said with disgust as he pushed past him into the room.

Closing the door Daisuke headed over to the bed and laid down his legs spread. Grabbing his phone he snapped a picture.

“Well, I thought maybe you and I could be a bit better acquainted. I feel me taking a ride helps with the process.”

“You… I do not understand your logic at all.”

Yamato had to admit he could see why the Wolf wasn’t she about displaying himself to anyone there was plenty to get ahold of. A sly smile spread across his lips.

“So you don’t fancy it then.”

“Well, it’s your lucky day Red. I have been ordered to sleep with you. It would bring shame to my family I disobeyed their orders.”

Daisukes' mouth dropped open.

“Wait, what?”

“Problem Red? I thought you wanted to go for a ride.”

“Well, I… I have a boyfriend.”

“That didn’t seem to stop you a moment ago or does your impressive cock scare most men away?”

Daisuke turned bright red and closed his legs.

“Stop it.”

“Look Red. I have been given my orders and I have no intention to go through with them but we have got to put on a damn good show for my clan. You will spend time in my bedchamber to give them the idea we are doing it. You will not mention anything about your Vampire lover. You will tell me the truth about how you obtained your proof and from that, I may be able to and that is a big maybe, I may be able to calm their suspicions that you are a fake. Plus that red bush would need to go before I went anywhere near your cock. It may have been impressive when hard but look at it now. It’s hidden. Bit of a turnoff.”

Pouting at the last comment Dai jumped from the bed and walked over to his now fake lover and put his hands on his hips.

“So where do you want to start?”

Rolling his eyes he placed his finger on Daisukes’ chest and pushed him back towards the bed.

“As it seems you’re not dressing anytime soon sit.”

Still pouting he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a chair from the corner of the room Yamato dragged it in front of the bed and took a seat.

“The proof.”

“You mean Ken's insignia. That was more luck than anything. When I first fought him I managed to get hold of it and took it back home. Not my fault they assumed I killed him.”

“You’re kidding me, right? You just grabbed it as you two had a fight? Okay, I can work with that. Where did this fight happen?”

“Over by the lake in the forest.”

“Think he could provide you with some torn clothing from that day. I can say it was sentimental and that you gave it to me as a gift or something like that.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue. I can text him.”

“Okay save that for later. Still got some other bits to address. My pack knows my type of guy and you are very much not it and it would be apparent what I was doing. You need to sort yourself out. What did you bring with you to wear?”

“You know something you are extremely rude.”

“And you’ll be extremely dead if this doesn’t work.”

“Okay, okay.”

Jumping to his feet he pulled open a nearby wardrobe and stood to the side. Yamato glanced over before rolling his eye and getting to his feet. Pulling open draws and clothes off of hooks he placed some on the bed.

“Right this is very simple. See this outfit before you. That is what you gotta wear to pull this off. You got it?”

“Really? But that means…”

“Yep, the bush has got to go and we are going to have to get a bit close. We need to be covered in each other's scent.”

“Woah! I am not sleeping with you.”

“You will sleep in my bed and we will have have to do some dry humping to get covered in it. If you refuse I will be left no choice but kill you to protect my Pack.”

“Okay, I get it. You’re in charge. God Ken is not going to be happy about this.”

“Neither is Tai but we will cross that bridge after this evening's meal. For now, go sort yourself out or do you need a hand as it seems you don’t have a clue.”

Daisukes’ cheeks flushed bright red.

“For… Okay, come on then.” Grabbing his hand he dragged the redhead into the bathroom. “You really are just a child.”

“I am seventeen thousand years old actually.”

“Great if I was a human I be just as fucked.” Throwing him into the open shower he turned the dials on the wall and quickly removed his clothes. He watched as the redhead's mouth dropped open. “Get over it okay. We do not have time for you to ogle me.”

“Dai.”

“Really now you think is the time to tell me a stupid pet name for you.”

“No, everyone calls me Dai.”

“Yeah well, I’m calling you Red. No close you trap and just stand there.” Opening a nearby bathroom cabinet he removed a razor and foam. “Tai is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry, it has been so long since I uploaded a new chapter but life dropped in and gave me a shiny new husband. So yeah kinda had all that happen. (I will add my first husband I don't collect them.)
> 
> Sooooo this ended up being another massive setup chapter and I know these ones keep coming but I promise we will get to good stuff soon enough.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this latest chapter and as always please leave your comments below.


	8. Cresent Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One event leads to another and some explanation is needed. How many people has Taichi got to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Adding the final touches to his hair Yamato studied himself in the mirror. He just hoped tonight would go off without any issues but with his Father watching he didn’t bank on it. Picking up his new phone he flipped it open and began typing a message. Hitting send he closed it and placed it in the hidden base of his draw. Putting his normal phone in his pocket he stood up straight.

“Right, let the games begin.”

Leaving the room he headed to the guest bedchamber and knocked on the door. It carefully opened and he was greeted by Daisuke smiling at him.

“Good Evening Prince Ishida.”

“Good Evening Red. You’re looking rather ravishing tonight.”

“With a man as handsome as yourself, I felt I should an effort.”

Leaning down Yamato placed a kiss on the redheads' lips before holding his arm out.

“Shall we?”

Taking his arm Yamato lead Daisuke to the dining chamber. Upon entering the two were laughing and joking and Dai had a hand on Yamatos chest. A cough came from his Father and the two quickly stopped and bowed.

“Prince Motomiya, it is a pleasure to see dressed in such fine attire. The rumours of you being nothing more than a spoilt brat seem to be all lies.”

“Thank you Elder. I would like to apologise for my earlier appearance an attitude. I was exhausted from my travels and as such, I was not dressed nor conducted myself in my usual manner. Please forgive my rudeness.”

“You are forgiven. Please both sit. Tonight is about remembering our dear friend Tamaki.”

Both walked around the table and Yamato took his seat by his Fathers side and Daisuke took a seat by his side. The two boys intertwined their hands together as the feast commenced. Leaning over Yamatos Father tapped his shoulder.

“Did you do that?”

“No Father. I arrived at his room this evening to find him well dressed and groomed. I must admit I did spend some time in his room prior to getting ready.”

“Did you find anything of interest.”

“It seems that his kill was somewhat luck and a bit of skill. He came across the Vampire in the woods near the lake area. Coming up behind him he managed to get a surprise attack in that resulted in the Vampires insignia coming off. Following him to the lake he managed to dispatch the creature and took a piece of clothing as a personal trophy that was snagged on his claw. I have asked to see the trophy and will present to yourself to confirm Vampire origin.”

“Well done Yamato. I must admit from the look of him this evening he does appear to have the right appearance and attitude to succeed his current Elder.”

“Thank you, Father and he does seem to house to necessary skills to become an Elder. It will take time but he will get there I believe.”

“Hmmm. One more thing, the hand holding is it part of your plan or have you become taken by the boy?”

“It is part of the plan I am sorry to say. In simple terms, the boy is to plain for my tastes. Plus is offering leaves a lot to be desired.”

His Father laughed at Yamatos response.

“Thank you for avoiding any further details. I am not sure my old heart could take it. I am sorry you have been placed in so many situations of late. Sadly times are changing and it cannot be avoided.”

“It is okay Father. These things happen and as such I shall burden what is required of me.”

Patting his Son on the shoulder the Elder smiled and leant back into his chair as he began to eat. Leaning the other direction Yamato pressed his lips against Daisuke's ear.

“You, me and a little bit of tail.”

Dais face turned bright.

“Okay” He responded with a wink.

The rest of the evening meal went off pretty smoothly and both he and Daisuke kept up there little act stealing kisses and touching each other. Though many found this uncomfortable including his Father he knew he had to keep up the premise of their sexual interest in each other. Looking over to his Brother sat on the other side of his Father he noticed he seemed upset and was glaring at him and Daisuke. Raising his eyebrow his brother turned away. Finally, the meal ended and they returned to Yamatos room. Both collapsing onto the bed Yamato sighed.

“I’ll be glad when I can prove your kill with that piece of clothing and you can leave.”

“You’re telling me. I think Keru wanted to kill me.”

“Keru? You mean my brother?”

“Oh yeah we know each other and he knows Ken.”

“Well, that does explain the face and leave it there. I have a feeling your relationship with Ken and my brother is something I never want to hear about.”

Resting on his elbows Dai looked over and gave a devilish wink.

“You have no idea.”

“And that is enough from you Red.”

Getting up off of the bed the older Werewolf strolled over to his dressing table and grabbed his other phone. Flipping it open he smiled as he read the message. Stuffing it into his pocket he turned to Dai.

“Come on we are off out. Get your Vamp to meet us at Taichi restaurant.”

“He’s already there.”

“Even better. Come on then.”

Rolling onto his side Taichi stirred as the shutters lifted around the castle. Rolling out of bed and landing onto the floor he grunted. Lifting his arm up he scrambled around his bedside table until his phone fell off the edge and onto his head.

“Really?”

Rubbing the back of his head he picked up his phone from the floor and flipped it open. Scrolling through his message a sly smile crept across his face. Lifting himself up he placed the phone on the side and go to his feet. Jumping into the washroom he rang himself a quick shower and quickly dressed before running out the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I am sorry Hikari. I have a prior engagement I need to attend to but how about tomorrow evening we go out?”

“You mean it?”

“As long as nothing unavoidable happens I promise.”

“Okay, Taichi. I’ll leave you be for tonight.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Running out the door he quickly headed out into the forest and excited on the City boundaries. Darting down the side streets he banged on the red door of the restaurant. The hatch opened before quickly closing. The door and he stepped inside.

“You’re here early tonight and where’s Wolfy?”

“Wolfy will be along later. I just didn’t fancy hanging around the castle till he was ready.”

“Well, that is convenient. You have a Vamp waiting for you in there.”

“Who?”

“Violet haired guy.”

“You got to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it, Bert. I’ll go and see him right away.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath before strolling through the beaded curtain and into the restaurant. Looking around the room he quickly spotted Ken.

“I hear you were waiting for me.”

“Ah, Taichi. I was indeed. Please sit.”

Dropping down next to him he signalled to the waiter who quickly darted off returning with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

“So what is it you need from me?” He questioned as he poured them both a glass.

Lifting the glass he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply before taking a sip.

“It is in relation to your Wolf.”

“I think you’ll find he is not my Wolf.”

“Oh really. So the other night wasn’t you two playing who can howl the loudest?”

“Shut up Ken and get to the point.”

“So pushy tonight but if you insist. It seems there may be a slight complication. My Wolf has had to attend your Wolfs pack for a burial. As such it seems they are questioning the abilities of mine and the validity of his kill. I received a message from him asking me to meet him here with the shirt I wore the night we fought. I obviously came straight away with the item in question but it also seems there might be more to it. With you being here so early I assume you have received a similar message.”

“Not really. He said he would meet me here tonight and update me on some tasks that had been set before him. From what you have told me I am guessing his task involves your little plaything.”

“He isn’t just my plaything.”

“Oh really? So is the blonde one yours instead.”

“Neither of them are my plaything. It is just a little complicated is all.”

“Uh-huh. Why don’t we move this to my private booth? I feel this evening is going to be somewhat entertaining.”

Grabbing his drink and the wine bottle he made his way over to the booth. Walking in through the open door he smiled. Bert had added a few extra release buttons for Yamato benefit. At least what happened the other night would be less likely to happen. Well, not the night but the next morning. The evening slowly ticked by and Taichi did his best to ignore Ken. He was a smooth talker but Ken was something else entirely. His silky voice even affected him as a Vampire. The Shadow Coven was a force to be reckoned with and he had no plans touching the idea of going there. Many Covens, Packs and even Witches had tried their luck and failed. Lucky for him they were interrupted by a knock on the glass.

“Finally.” Letting his gaze wander to the glass door a confused expression covered his face. “Who the hell… wait, Yamatos brother?”

“You would be correct in that deduction. Let him in, please.”

Pressing the nearby button the door unlocked and Takeru stepped inside.

“There you are. Dai has really crossed a line this time!”

“Keru, please sit. I fell this will ll be explained shortly.”

Dropping down next young Vampire he crossed his arms and huffed.

“Come on now. No need to be like that. That face detracts from those beautiful looks of yours.”

His face relaxed slightly but it was obvious to Taichi something had pissed him off.

“Good evening there young Ishida. My name is Taichi Yagami.”

“Yagami? As in Prince Yagami? As in the Prince Yagami who carries his family insignia that my brother took from the Vampire he killed.”

“You did say it was going to get entertaining.”

“Ken…”

“I’ll be quiet.”

“Yes, I am. As you can see I am very much alive.”

Another knock came from the glass and Taichi pressed the door release.

Suddenly the door swung open and Daisuke landed on the floor followed by a very unhappy Yamato. Slamming the door shut he trod on the young Wolfs hand as he stepped over him and took a seat next to him.

“I told you not to touch me. Hi Takeru. Good Evening Taic… Takeru?!”

“Brother.”

“Is not one going to greet me?”

“Shut up Dai!” The group said in unison.

Getting up off the floor he sat next to Takeru who turned his back on him.

“Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?”

“Yes. Sorry, Tai. I will keep this as short and sweet as possible. As of my return home last night I was tasked with finding out if Red over there actually did kill and Vampire and if not kill him. As part of this task, I am meant to get cosy with him to extract information. So far I have had the unpleasant job of making him look like the kind of person I would be seen sleeping with. As I guess you are Ken I feel sorry for you.”

“I’ll look forward to inspecting your work later. Hopefully, it will make finding things a little easier.”

“You’ll have no problem there. Anyway, I have had to spend an entire meal having to flirt, kiss and touch him and him returning such advances to keep him alive. His Vampire lover over there is meant to be bringing some evidence to prove the was killed.”

“Okay, thank you for explaining that. I will not ask for further details on what you have had to do to keep him alive.”

“Tai really? I haven't slept with him.”

“I am well aware of that. I just know what you like remember and I know what he has to offer so I’d rather leave the finer points out of it.”

“Hold on you and him.”

“Once a long time ago. A boy has needs you know.”

“You loved it.”

“Shut up Dai.” They said in unison once more.

“Okay, and why are you here Takeru?”

“Your younger brother may have taken you little act a bit more seriously than was intended. Though for your skills to deceive your Pack this is a good thing though in his mind Daisuke was cheating on me. Is that an accurate depiction of what you assumed Keru?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Yamato it wasn’t your fault. I just know how hands-on Dai can be.”

“You know it.” He said let his hand run over Takeru crotch who smiled and shuddered in response.”

“That is my brother you know and Takeru I thought you had better taste.”

“It isn’t that simple.”

“It never is,” Taichi said. “Well, I feel even the short version held more information than I needed to know in relation to what you had to go through turning that thing into a respectable lover. How about I get some drinks brought through.”

“You read my mind.”

Leaning over Yamato he pressed the intercom.

“Please bring the usual. You know who is in here.” As he released the button he let his lips pass by Yamatos ear. “Don’t worry I know what else is on your mind.”

“Oh do you now?”

“I believe it’s my turn to make you howl.”

“How presumptuous of you.”

“I really do not want to see this.”

Turning there gaze to Takeru Taichi returned to his seat as he draped an arm around Yamato.

“Sorry, Takeru.”

“It is okay. I just don’t want to see my younger brother getting cosy with a Vampire.”

“You can talk.” Daisuke chimed in but was promptly repaired by a swift smake to the head by Ken.

“Time and a place Dai and this is neither of them. I feel we have imposed on you long enough Taichi. I shall take our drinks and we will leave you two alone.”

“Normally I would agree but you can at least join us for one drink. It has been a while since I have seen you in person.”

“Yes, it has been too long.”

The drinks arrived and the group began to discuss the days' events and also how much of a letdown Daisuke must be to his Pack, though he did protest such comments which normally resulted in Ken slapping around the back of the head. A couple of drinks later and the three younger men left the booth and headed to their usual spot. Resting his head against the Vampires should Yamato sighed.

“You okay Wolfy?”

“Must you call me that?”

“No, but I like it.”

“Hmmm. Yeah, I am okay. It has just been a long and very weird day. Having to spend time with Daisuke and pretending to be intermit is hard enough but also knowing my brother is involved in some very obscure threeway relationship baffles the brain even more.”

“If it makes you feel better I don’t think it is as physical as Daisuke lets on. Dai is many things and he is overly hands-on as you seem to have witnessed first hand but Ken is very possessive. Not saying that they haven’t do anything but Dai is Kens at the end of the day. Just be aware he may get hurt if he lets his feelings become too serious towards either or both of them.”

“Thank you for the warning. I am not sure I can prepare myself for that day but I will be there for him. Tai…”

“Yes, Yama.”

“I am sorry I have to be so close to another Wolf. I have would rather not share a bed with him but I don’t think there is any other way.”

“It is okay. I understand you have been put into a situation that there is no easy way of getting past it. I trust you.”

“Thank you. I trust you too.”

Leaning down the brunette placed his lips against the blondes and they fell into a passionate embrace. Lifting his hand into the air Taichi clicked his fingers and lights went out.

Ken looked over at the private booth and noticed it went dark. Chuckling to himself he wrapped an arm around Takeru and pulled him close.

“So Keru how does it feel knowing your brother got your hands on our little Daisuke?”

His face turned bright red and he looked down at his lap.

“Or should we just inspect his work and see if we approve.”

Leaning over he pressed his lips against Takeru's’ ear and gently bit his ear lobe causing a low growl to escape the young Wolfs throat. Lifting his head he looked over at Daisuke who had a devilish grin plastered across his face.

“Why don’t we go use the other private booth. I am sure you’ll both enjoy it very much.”

Getting to his feet the redhead took the hand of each of them and lead them into the adjacent booth. Ask Ken entered he closed the door behind them which was followed by muffled yet approved comments from inside the booth. Ken ran his tongue over his lips as he ran a hand over Takeru and Daisuke's’ chests, a primal growl escape both the blonde and the redhead's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say we would get to the good stuff soon sadly this was not the soon. I think maybe got one maybe two more setup chapters then I can get into the good stuff. I hope I haven't put too many of you off yet.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and leave your comments below.


End file.
